


AJ's LL!SIP Prompts

by killeraj68



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers get a chapter each, F/F, Multiple Personalities, Reader-Insert, Yandere!Kotori, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killeraj68/pseuds/killeraj68
Summary: Essentially, multiple concepts of mine that I have written with varying themes. These are short spurts of jotted inspiration that I'm either too ashamed to expand on or don't have time for a full release.These are mostly fantasy based...?I've now decided that I'll add to them whenever.1. LL x SE Crossover - Arc 1 of 32. Isekai w/ Game-mechanics | Zombie!Umi's POV (It has zombies!)3. Husk4. The Gacha Detective | Reader & Umi5. Underlying Predator | Split Yandere!Kotori
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Reader & Sonoda Umi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Duel Zombie Protectors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umi-centric story and POV  
> -  
> A zombie outbreak occurs while the former second-years are out. Due to circumstances, both Kotori and Umi are bitten and decide to spend time together before their passing.
> 
> However, as the last few seconds of their lives fade, a mysterious System sends them to another world where they've been given game-like menus as [Players].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got high-strung and wrote a crappy isekai that uses game mechanics because of the trend.
> 
> Not my proudest work, please don't hurt me.

The best scenario for a zombie apocalypse is where they're weak and slow; the worst case being they're fast and they evolve into unimaginable monstrosities.

My two childhood friends weren't interested per se, but Honoka had brought up the topic up a few times whenever they became popular. I'd researched a tiny bit back then, just to satisfy her nonsense.

These days, we stray from the idea of any involvement with magic when it comes to zombies, instead turning towards a medical explanation we're familiar with. Modern zombies are always former humans, or even mammals entirely. I must admit, making the outbreak a virus-based scenario is interesting, where they reasonably and unpredictably mutate for a plot-point. However, it's a shame that these films, more often than not, don't expand on this or risk their quality. I truly enjoy such novels, though I do not indulge on them.

In other news, Kotori and I have finally gotten some free time. We started dating since μ´s final live. It was a funny story. We had waited for the official end to respect Nico's "Idol Rules", but we'd been the last to "hook-up". Nico had even yelled at us when we told everyone. Although I don't completely understand the idol world nor "shipping", she was saying that in addition to NozoEli, our "Yuri Vibes" would've blasted μ´s popularity among our fans.

It's nostalgic to think about those days, although I won't miss the shameless bits... Well, there's no going back. To think that was nearly ten years ago...

While we're not legally married, Kotori and I consider ourselves such.

"Oi~! Umi-chan~, Kotori-chan~!" Based on the cheerful voice, that orange-haired girl was running up to us. Contrasting to her younger self, it'd gotten quite long like ours, and had changed shades at some point.

I turned to Honoka, whom the two of us had waited for. Today was a Saturday, and we had invited her out as our work and dates had prevented us from having time together as childhood friends. We were efficiently using our time, that is if Honoka had shown up on time.

"Haha, you're late again, Honoka-chan." There _you_ go again, Kotori.

"Sorry, I was filling stuff out and by the time I stepped out, I was already late."

"You could have texted us that you'd be late, so we could rest." I heard myself sigh, "Even though we just came back from our camping trip, we had to stand with our backpacks." I'd scold her even more, but Kotori would pout. Besides I was at fault as well, insisting that we shouldn't store them away, our belongings totaling a hefty sum.

"Well I was going to, but Tsubasa-chan texted me first. She'll pick us up later though! I'm really~ sorry, Umi-chan, forgive me!" she begged.

"If it's work, it can't be helped, but do manage your time." Kotori gave me a smile. That means it was an acceptable scolding. No, no. Come on, I shouldn't be happy about that.

"...go until then?" Kotori asked.

During these types of meetups, we like to go with the flow instead of planning. While it leads to mishaps, it is thrilling. I'm glad Honoka had proposed that idea and Kotori had convinced me.

* * *

It was a good day, with us doing this and that. Sunset would be soon approaching.

We were still in Akiba when the screams started, abruptly changing the mood.

I don't quite remember our rushed conversations, but we had tried to get away from the crowd, thus away from the panic. Luckily, none of us were wearing skirts or other hindering clothing choices. I considered abandoning the backpacks, but supplies were useful. Although... they were kind of big. You can't underestimate nature!

During our escape, we had stumbled upon rusted, discarded crowbars, which Kotori wrapped in cloth.

Eventually, we encountered A-rise's recently crashed vehicle, Honoka going in to save them with us in tow.

Before then, my mind hadn't processed the situation clearly. But now, I saw them.

Zombies, or people who looked like such.

They were impossibly pale, to the point you could see the veins underneath their skin clearly. That was the only indication, besides the fact that they wouldn't hesitate to lunge, spreading their aliment.

Back to the crash-site, we were somehow successful in rescuing the trio, but the four of them were careless.

While Kotori and I stepped in last minute, there were four of them and we each got one down.

In summary, we both got bitten in the leg. In retaliation, we swiftly split their skulls. I'm glad I gave Kotori training, though I didn't realize Kotori had such strength.

The next I knew, we'd ran somewhere. Resting, Honoka was yelling at us as Kotori tried to reassure her that we were fine.

It was ridiculously painful, but I hid it. I'm sure Kotori was suffering all the same. Somehow managing through it, I'd gotten everyone back to focus. We got back to running.

The two of us, knowing that the clock was now ticking, Kotori and I would do our best to lead them.

Conveniently, we were near the Nishikino estate.

* * *

After all the running around, it was almost dark.

In between rests, our group-chat with the rest of our members exploded about the incident. We had decided to use Honoka's phone since she insisted that we'd need our own for later, and she can charge it at Maki's anyway.

I hate that she had to comfort us, but I'm glad to see Honoka being mature. Rather, with my time- our time up, no one could handle her rash behavior aside from Tsubasa, and when Honoka has a even mind, she can do anything.

Nico's family were over at the Nishikino's, the secret couple wanting them to meet. They weren't even aware before we texted them. Apparently, the staff on-site were increasing security there.

Nozomi and Eli were trying to figure out how to escape their apartment. Luckily, Yukiho had said that she and Arisa were with Honoka's family and had barricade themselves in the shop. Therefore, Eli could think more clearly.

Rin and Hanayo had barricade themselves with both of their families in Hanayo's house.

For now, we were headed to the estate as planned, but were deciding to tell the group that two of us wouldn't survive. In the end, we didn't.

It was comforting to know that both of our parents were alive.

Honoka had confirmed Kotori's parents were at the Dojo visiting mine, so they should be safe. I've no doubt father could kill them, and Mrs. Minami was no pushover. Despite never seeing her fight, I just _knew._

However, it also saddened me, thinking about them. My parents had already lost one child, figuratively, but now another. I do hope they can move on, perhaps rekindling with my elder sister if the chance arises. While they've never connected because she refused to lead the Dojo after them, she wasn't a bad person. It'll be a shame, but she's likely to find someone honorable to take over. That is if this situation blows over.

Before I knew it, we reached the estate, and it was time to part.

"Don't worry guys, I'll tell everyone you went to do hero stuff." We saw Honoka keeping her tears in.

At some point, we decided to give her a keepsake of ours. Two silver rings, gems matching the color of our hair. They were cheap, but any of us knew how important they were to us as a couple. We carried these around as good luck charms while we wore our engagement ring.

"I-I'll keep them safe until you get back, okay?" Honoka paused but turned away, trying to keep her tears in. It hurt me as much as Kotori, and Honoka knew that.

There's nothing left now, and we turned too. As the two of us were walking away, noticing the shakes we felt, signaling something happening to us, Erena called out to us.

"Sono- no, Umi, Kotori. On the behalf of A-rise, we thank you. Although we don't know each other well, we'll properly scold Honoka in your stead."

I nodded in acknowledgment, then turned and led Kotori away.

* * *

We stumbled to the shrine somehow, despite the baggage, deciding we wanted to be there in our last moments. We settled on the steps μ´s used to train with.

We could feel it, the virus killing us, if you could believe that.

I smoothed Kotori's hair as she leaned into my shoulder.

I was getting tired. No, we were going to meet our end. It was an undeniable reality, but with her here I felt calm, despite the pain.

"Hey, Umi-chan? What happens after this?" Kotori was making small talk, she must be scared.

"I wonder. But I hope everyone will do well. If Eli and Nozomi can reach the others, they’ll be fine." I answered.

"Mhm, they will if they’re together.” Kotori agreed. She remained silent, then faintly mumbled, “And here we are. At least the two of us will be together too, right?" Her voice got weaker.

"Of course."

I saw a faint smile grace her lips as she closed her eyes.

Then it all stopped.

It took a moment to realize it. She had died just like that, with her beautiful smile remaining. Her resting face that I loved, it gave me an odd feeling.

I silently sat with her... next to me. I didn’t feel anything, the pain that’d overtaken me turning dull.

By the time I’d returned to reality, the two of us were still alone on the shrine steps. It was dark now, and I looked up and saw Spica of all things, the stars visible in the dark city. How ironic. I wonder if Honoka could see it from where she was.

I don't know how many hours passed, or if I even lived another hour. I wasn't keeping count after all, with the pain and loss on my mind.

I got up and wobbly dragged her body into the shrine. I knew I was skipping the proper steps for a proper prayer, but I wanted to do a short one at least. I also wanted to keep our bodies safe inside the closed shrine, until they reanimate and hurt people.

Kotori may hate me for being selfish, but I can't bring myself to hurt Kotori's still form, after all. I huffed, closing the doors behind us.

My sight became blurry soon afterwards, yet I managed to stumble to her and lay down. I felt eerily calm, about it, because Kotori was there too.

This is death, isn't it?

**[ The System has acknowledged another candidate.**

**Would [Sonoda Umi] like to play?**

**(YES/NO) ]**

What...?

By another... Could Kotori be one?

I decided to choose **(YES)**.

_"...Options."_

A voice besides me stirred me. That couldn't be right, because I died. I saw the voice's owner die.

Yet, I feel the hard, wooden floor of the shrine interior beneath me.

I experimentally moved, which the person besides me noticed.

"Umi-chan... Are you awake?"

How do I look for her to ask me that?

I tried to say, "Yes", but it also came out choked.

"It's okay, it took some practice for me to speak Japanese again."

What does she mean?

I opened my eyes and saw her pale skin, like those of the zombies, myself confirming my hand was as well.

She saw this and chuckled, "It looks like we've become special zombies Umi-chan."

This situation was odd, but I'm glad I still have a hu-, my own conscious.

I sat up as Kotori turned back to fiddling with the air in front of her. Then...

**[ Player [Minami Kotori] has invited you to a party.**

**Will you accept their invitation?**

**(YES/NO) ]**

Of course, I chose **(YES)** , but gave her a side glance.

She smiled, "You got that pop-up when you... died, right Umi-chan?"

I nodded.

"I've been messing around since I woke up an hour or so ago, and being a Player is like a video game. Like a JRPG, I think."

"Uh huh...", which came out garbled again. Good job Sonoda, very nice.

This made Kotori laugh, "I can still understand you, Umi-chan. I guess zombies use something else as a default language?" She gestured to me.

I sighed, "So what did you find out, Kotori?"

"Umi-chan doesn't play games, so it's a little hard to explain." I raised an eyebrow.

"None of us play JRPGs, Kotori."

"Anyway." Kotori, are you ignoring me? "Think of something like a menu appearing and say _Status_. With practice, you only have to think about it to work." On cue, I saw a black screen with glowing grey text appeared in front of Kotori.

I complied and a menu popped up in front of me as well, but with glowing dark blue text, Kotori's sliding next to it. I’ll have to learn to open it wordlessly later, that was embarrassing.

"Look here Umi-chan, this part." My eyes drifted down from my [Status] to my [Skills] section.

We spent a bit comparing the skills, but concluded we only had a few that were similar.

_{System User} - (Player) ?:_ Beings with this skill are able to see and utilize the System. There are no rules pertaining to this. The System does not have limits.

_{Player Acquisition} - (Player) Lvl. MAX:_ Allows the Player to benefit from their past experiences, setting their starting stats. Lets bonus stats be added through perseverance in the future, separate from the Level and Point Assignment system.

_{Skill Acquisition} - (Player) Lvl. MAX:_ Allows the Player to benefit from their past experiences, giving them unique skills. Lets more skills unlock and existing ones improve through experience and possibly transform into improved variants.

_{Z-Evolution} - (Passive) Lvl. MAX:_ Allows Zombie Players access to mutation and evolution.

_{Self-Control} - (Passive) Lvl. MAX:_ Players are able to control themselves unless interfered with drastically, such as with a mutation event. Helps better control all future developments the Player may experience.

It seemed that Kotori was a lower level with the latter skill, only at _Lvl. 43_.

_{Iron Will} - (Passive) Lvl. 128:_ The Player is not easily deterred, avoiding situations with a high chance of mortality. This is the superior version of _{Assertion}._

Kotori has that preceding skill at _Lvl 5_.

_{Stamina Series Mk 4} - (Passive) Lvl. 12:_ A combination of MAXed skills _{Stamina Increase}, {Stamina Multiplier}, {Stamina Recovery}, {Stamina Conversion}, {Stamina Conservation}_ and _{Stamina Maintenance}._ This is the superior version of _{Stamina Series Mk 3}_.

It seemed that Kotori was a lower level with the latter again, only at _Lvl. 19_ with _{Stamina Series Mk 1}_. What a huge margin...

_{Intellect Series Mk 4} - (Passive) Lvl. 80:_ A combination of MAXed skills _{Inspection & Analysis}, {Thought Processing}, {Multitasking}, {Critical Thinking}, {Clear Thinking} _and _{Data Absorption}._ This is the superior version of _{Intellect Series Mk 3}_.

Again, lower, but not by much I suppose. Kotori being at _{Intellect Series Mk 3}_ at _Lvl. 397._

There were more than that, but we skipped through them.

Now there's our own unique skills. I groaned, but Kotori clarified the game terminology to me and gave an encouraging peck on the cheek. She had read a help section earlier, which I must read through myself later, no doubt.

She summarized that she had a bunch of skills centered around her making clothes and her cooking hobby. _{Precise Detail}_ and _{Food Handling Series}_ being the most noticeable as I glossed through them. I think I saw something about cooking in my own skills.

As for that “series”, perhaps Mk 2 hadn't been made yet, as the System states it is limitless.

That thought aside for now, _{Psychical Enhancement Series Mk 5}, {Master Archer}_ and _{Hawkeye - S}_ seem to be the most noticeable for myself.

Kotori had pointed out that we can click on the arrow that appears under the description to see the boosts it gives numerically for most skills, but I felt exhausted.

Wait...

"Kotori!" Damn, still a gargle.

She tilted her head, questioningly.

"The others, have you checked on them?!"

Her eyes widen, then they filled with worry, "No. I was so caught up with dying, and then waking up and then the System things..."

I shook my head as I turned my phone on, "It's okay. I had forgotten as well. Dying... is not something that's easily forgotten."

She nodded, but still looked guilty. I'd have to comfort her later but checking on the rest was priority.

We both hovered over the screen as it turned on. There was a flood of texts in the group-chat.

Then it hit us as we looked at the date. We had been out for more than a day. Kotori's worries increased. However, it was more than that. The time on the phone had stopped and there was no reception.

Regardless, I scrolled back up to when I assumed was around when we reached Maki's.

**Honkers:** Hey just got 2 Maki-chans w/ A-rise

A few minutes passed.

**Honkers:** Oh yeah, Umi-chan and Kotori-chan went out 2 find stuff for us so. theyre also agroing them so dont interupt them if u see them

**Nico-nii:** What the hell?! Why?! ITS FREAKING UMI BEING A HERO ISNT IT?!

**Honkers:** Wow Nico-chan im right nxt 2 u chill

Wha-what does Nico think about me?

Kotori nudged me to continue scrolling. I decided to scroll faster, seeing how we didn't have any issues reading at a fast pace. Was this a skill effect or that fact we aren’t human?

* * *

In the end, there were only three types of noteworthy texts.

Everyone's concerns for us.

The most recent texts about the others' locations. The latter revealing that Nozomi and Eli were making their way to the shrine, and everyone else had stayed put.

The final text was from the two, describing the infected as evolving. Not to mention, they had witnessed one mutate and create another one of them.

Kotori froze as she saw those words. We knew that they were right, as we had a skill describing it.

I turned off my phone's power and pondered. Then I stood and fixed the bandage on my left leg, which Kotori must've done.

"Umi-chan?"

"If they make their way here and there's infected, they'll be in trouble. Let's clear out the area, Kotori."

She agreed and fixed hers on the right leg, but insisted we thoroughly study the System together afterwards. I agreed. We grabbed the crowbars, which had been brought along in our bags.

As we stepped out, there was a mess. Left and right were two groups of zombies feasting on another.

Additionally, I noticed that this was still the shrine grounds, however the surrounding scenery was greenery. Nature. It was a noticeable contrast to the structures of human civilization.

We nodded to each other and went left as there were fewer in that grouping. The elimination came first, the investigation can come later. Even though I say that, there were at least fifteen of them on the left.

We managed through them and turned towards the other group, bashing their heads in as well. I expected it to be difficult, but they were knocked down easily.

**[ The skill {Blunt Weapon Proficiency} was given to Players [Sonoda Umi] and [Minami Kotori] ]**

Oh! Is this how we get notifications, regarding improvement? That is very useful when it comes to tracking our progress.

Then, Kotori tapped me on the shoulder looking nervous.

"What is it, Kotori?" I asked, after we were gazing at each other for some time.

"In the help guide...", she trailed off, turning her eyes away.

"What about the help guide, Kotori?" I made her look at me.

"To have a higher mutation rate, we need to eat corpses." She gestured to the bodies and my eyes widen. It sounded disgusting, but we're not human anymore. I don't like the idea, but it was fact.

"I know this is wrong, but isn't it better to... use this system and get stronger?" There was that aspect too.

I nodded, "You're right. Plus, we don't seem to be in Tokyo anymore, so it should be priority when facing the unknown. Did it say a specific part?"

"If we want their abilities, we need to eat the part that correlates with it for a higher chance. The brain helps with understanding, when it comes to gaining the original's mutation. But in general, all their flesh contains 'what we need’. Although, this applies to meat in general."

"That sounds awfully vague. Wouldn't that mean we could mutate from anything organic?"

Kotori shrugged, looking down again.

I gave her a smile and kissed her on the lips. I don't know why, but I felt bold.

"Eh, Umi-chan?" She's blushing, I could feel my cheeks heating up slightly.

"It's for a little encouragement... and thank you for taking care of me." I-I was going so strongly.

Despite my crumbling bravery, my words seemed to bring her smile back. She returned the kiss, and I felt that I'd combust.

"Umi-chan is Kotori's lover, so of course I'll take care of you! Now, let's go work hard, Umi-chan!"

I decided piling up the bodies, along with whatever corpse was lying around on the premise, couldn't hurt. From the multiple bite-marks and scuffle earlier, it seems that the zombies are eating to mutate as well. Meanwhile, Kotori pulled off things we couldn't eat, such as clothing. However, underwear wasn't included, we just weren't ready to eat someone's... down there... for no reason.

In total, it was twenty-five bodies each, give or take.

We looked unsure, each holding a head I had torn off and split.

I took a bite into the brain, Kotori following my actions.

Surprisingly... It was delicious. Based on the unrestrained noises coming from Kotori, she thought so as well. It was more likely that this rising pleasure was from the fact we were zombies.

In the end, we ate them somewhat clean, avoiding most of the lower region, considering it was just waste inside. However, we found out that stomach acid was just spicy, if we had to describe the taste.

**[ Title {Gross Eater} was given to Players [Sonoda Umi] and [Minami Kotori] ]**

I heard Kotori huff besides me. I didn't like what this title implied. But what were titles? I'll review with Kotori later.

**[ The skill {Acid Tolerance} was given to Players [Sonoda Umi] and [Minami Kotori] ]**

Gaining a skill like this was good, but now what?

"Umi-chan, do you-...?" A loud bang and crashing noise interrupted her, followed by ones getting closer. To the side...?

From around the corner, Eli had thrown herself and Nozomi. There was no doubt about it, except their clothing was too strange.

Conveniently, our “fleshy pelvis pile”, as Kotori jokingly called it, cushioned their fall.

I'm not sure what to say.

Eli and Nozomi were dressed in a fantasy styled set. Eli looked to be a knight; Nozomi looked like a priest, or a noble.

Kotori looked shocked as I was. Then I turned back to them.

Unexpectedly, a big brute twice as tall and well-toned, humanoid zombie turned to us from the same corner the pair rounded earlier. I suppose that was what made the crashing sounds.

Instinctively I used the active skill _{Supersonic Throw}_ with the crowbar. I had glossed over and dismissed it earlier, but it showed its' usefulness as the crowbar penetrated its' neck.

It seemed it was barely enough as the crowbar was lodged into it, the force knocking its' dead body back. Did it have hard skin? That'd be a useful mutation, and I told Kotori so.

As I gargled this, Eli first looked back and sighed in relief as Nozomi stared at us from under Eli with wide eyes.

Kotori cleared her throat, most likely unsure what to say.

Eli finally turned to us, paused, and jumped up. Was that a rapier? As I looked at Eli's form, I could tell she had experience. Odd.

I won't blame her for entering a fighting stance, seeing what we are now.

"Nozomi, are you alright? Do you think you can cast a spell?" Eli asked, Nozomi shaking her head in reply. She had gotten up and moved behind Eli, but she seemed on the edge of collapse.

What a peculiar thing to ask. Spells? Though, the clothing was a clear indication something wasn't right, if the scenery wasn’t a clear indication.

"Damn it. They killed that other zombie Variant so quickly. Not only that, these are a new kind."

Variant? Us?

Kotori looked at me and then we looked back at them.

"Nozomi, you try to escape first."

"But Elichi-!" Nozomi tried to argue, but Eli was having none of it.

"You're the Priestess and I'm just the Head of State. You're more important!"

Nozomi smacked her in the back of the head, temporarily distracting Eli.

"That's an important position too ya know?! Besides, going back on my own is dangerous too! We were baited remember?"

Unsure, Kotori and I stepped around them as they argued, engrossed in the argument.

They have the appearance of the mothers of μ's, but they obviously were not them. Perhaps they have similar characters, but they seem too tense for chatter.

Our priority should be trying to grow stronger by eating the corpse to get their skin mutation. Hopefully we won't get bigger instead. I feel in that event, Kotori would have difficulty making clothing for that size.

Just as we reached it, they seemed to have noticed we were gone.

"Oi! What are you up to?" Eli glared at us warily, turned to us. Perhaps she knows that we wanted to... feed.

Eli didn't seem as keen on engaging us as we were her.

"Kotori you start eating. I'll watch them. I suggest you start from the neck, as we are not likely to penetrate the skin barehanded."

Kotori hesitated, glancing at the tensed pair, but began eating her way in.

Eli didn't move, however Nozomi whispered something and they entered the shrine instead.

I sighed in relief that nothing happened and joined Kotori.

* * *

I don't know how late it exactly was, but we managed to eat all of it. Even the bones. That was a first.

During our meal, we had gained _{Bite}_ and I went through the help guide.

I memorized the content. A few helpful things included how different parts of our Status reflected on ourselves.

Another was about changing the display, such as with skill level/rank. Instead of levels, a skill can have letter ranks. I suppose that is why “- S” was in a skill name. Kotori most likely didn't say anything as I prefer precise measurements.

Then about mutations, it seems that the currently empty [Mutation] menu will list one once it's finally set. The randomness may be detrimental in the future, but that can't be helped.

I went over my skills, noting ones I had written off.

_{Swimming Proficiency}, {Sword Proficiency}, {Stress Reduction}, {Blunt Force Resistance}, {Pain Resistance}, {Cold Resistance}, {Cool Persona}_ and _{Demonic Intimidation}_.

Some of these seem questionable, but they seem beneficial.

Now for the [Titles]...

{Zombie}: Those with this title will act like a zombie. They'll search for flesh to consume more than anything, stomachs like bottomless pits, yearning for it. Despite it being disgusting and lethal for humans, zombies do not have this limitation, finding the said flesh delicious regardless. The benefits include gaining various strengths after eating. However, negative happenings from flesh are not neutralized by default, so eat with caution. The ability to mutate and evolve is also unlocked. The lack of control can be resolved with Player skills.

{Player}: Those with this title will always improve. Player will revert to the appearance after their awakening, after being injured; the required time shortens as statuses change.

{Otherworlder}: Those with this title have come from another world to play. They will be able to understand all forms of language but must work for complete comprehension.

{Demon Instructor}: Those with this title are more likely to instill fear and order, especially in those with weak wills.

{Robinhood}: Those with this title have mastered the bow. Bow related skill proficiency greatly increases. Stealth skill proficiency moderately increases. Thief skill proficiency moderately increases. Ranged skill proficiency increases.

{Persistent}: Those with this title are not easily swayed. These people can enter a state where they intensely focus.

{Sonoda Heir}: Gain more proficiency for combat related skills. More likely to learn arts that are to be passed down. Upon a decent level of proficiency, they can be taught to others.

{Minami Kotori's Lover}: Those with this title are highly likely to snap Player [Minami Kotori] back to her senses and is madly in love with her. Boost to the sharing feature with her while in a party together.

{Hidden Closet Pervert}: More likely to be stimulated when faced with lewd situations of interest. The desire can only be released upon the Player's love interest.

I turned red despite myself and waved Kotori off when she asked. What is this nonsense? ... Did Kotori have ones like these?

I slapped myself not so subtlety, so Kotori gave me an odd look.

{Gross Eater}: Those with this title have eaten something disgusting repeatedly. They now gain more skill proficiency for skills related to eating and the foods they eat. This includes more proficiency for resisting the aliments the food item inflicts.

As we wrapped up, Eli exited the shrine, running off. She seemed to have been concerned about something.

Kotori and I looked at each other and shrugged; I recovered my weapon. Thankfully the crowbar was intact.

"Maybe something is wrong with Nozomi-chan?" Kotori wondered out-loud. She must have seen my confusion. "The only reason Eli-chan would leave her without checking outside for us is the only reason, I think?"

"Yes, but checking on her might instill panic. And if we consider magic is real, there may be a trap."

“Even if there is a trap, it’ll increase our status! Let’s go, Umi-chan.”

Kotori, I know that I was onboard with utilizing the System to survive, but being so reckless, geez. Though, it is better to fall into a trap with just these two as opposed to a genuinely more hostile group later on.

When we opened the doors, we were met by a barrier that blocked the view inside. Upon touching it we burned black, charring. Quickly opening our statuses, we touched it again until our left hands burnt up.

As we thought, our HP status, which was an estimate of our life-force, went down more than I liked.

**[ The skill {Holy Magic Tolerance} was given to Players [Sonoda Umi] and [Minami Kotori] ]**

**[ The skill {Pain Tolerance} was given to Player [Minami Kotori] ]**

... So, this was magic.

True to the description, it seemed that our wounds were slowly healing as the numbers raised back to normal, albeit slowly.

"Kotori, are you alright?" I felt concerned and regret for allowing our rashness as it clicked. "If you got a skill… then it must be painful."

She gave me a strained smile as she looked away from her stump, "I'll be fine, Umi-chan. Now that we've burnt our hands off, should we look around? Or maybe we should wait?"

I went over what we knew.

These two were NOT our friends, but they didn't seem to be much different in character from what we’ve seen.

It felt wrong to leave Nozomi alone without any close-ranged support, as it seemed she was a magic user. If she's like our Nozomi her... assets and overall preference to sleep means she most likely isn't physically fit for intense melee.

Besides, we've used her barrier without thinking. Perhaps it tired her reserves more quickly, or however magic strains the user, so the most we could offer was to stand guard.

"We should wait in this area and start combat training." I said, answering Kotori.

"But how?"

* * *

We decided to run around the premises to test our stamina until sunset instead.

Per usual, I had little difficulty. Kotori tired out less than before, commenting her breasts didn't bother her. Our stamina went up a few levels afterwards.

It helped that we gained a fifty percent benefit from our partner's actions, with no hindrance to ourselves. Say I trained in martial arts. The experience of that experience would also be equally given to Kotori, cut by half, as if she had practiced in my stead. However, this boost dropped to a maximum ten percent in terms of mutation. Given that mutating is biological, it’s a miracle that we somehow share it in the first place.

Unfortunate as it is, this won’t be applied before getting the skills unlocked. For example, seeing how magic is real, if Kotori somehow unlocks it, I will not gain her experience until I do as well. Or, if I’m in the process of getting the skill yet Kotori gets it before me, I will continue to not receive anything as she advances along.

In all, it is a very beneficial party system, and the drawback was only a limiting factor of the unfair bonus. Far better than improving ourselves alone, timewise.

The simplicity of it gives me unease, yet we’re in no situation to refuse this assistance. I can only imagine how Eli and Maki would react if they could witness my choice of blind faith… Perhaps Eli would accept it, but Maki? Maki can surprisingly enter a rant when it comes to shooting down mythical forces.

Regarding the acquisition of skills and mutations, there are further aspects.

Skills can also be gained by eating, but they need overwhelming knowledge of the associated subject. “Overwhelming knowledge” is a vague term, but I won't worry about it, as it states that the System will impose something to fulfill the requirement itself. I agree that this is necessary. It’d be disastrous if we met an unfortunate end by accidently setting off a preventable explosion via magic.

For mutations, it's not just eating. There's also an uncertain success rate. We cannot control this, but only increase the chances... Perhaps the potential for a mutation already exists, but the percentage is next to none. That may explain how a “random mutation” could occur.

Furthermore, there’s the method of improvement that worries me. Skills are self-explanatory, supposedly allowing access to improved versions according to its’ description; they’re like any process a person can perform, getting easier as they gain further experience. But mutations are our own flesh and blood…

I broke away from these thoughts, only to find the enticing sights of Kotori's body.

Admittedly, I’d forgotten the appeal of watching your interest exercise. I’ve never told anyone, but during our classes those decades ago, when I still didn’t know that I was attracted to Kotori as a genuine love interest, I’d peep at her. 

I felt a grip on my shoulder and turned to find Eli with a wry smile, "I wish you luck."

She then stared at me with a deadpan look, motioning to me and I found myself drooling. I hadn't noticed, how shameless!

As I quickly wiped it away, Kotori had taken a notice to us.

"Oh, Eli-chan! Welcome back!"

I saw Eli looked shocked, but quickly recovering. Looking down, I saw she had tied a bunch of animal corpses and carried two canisters of water.

I heard her mumble about Nozomi before clearing her throat. "I can ask Nozomi to let the barrier down. It'll be dark soon and it'd be nice to talk."

We nodded and Kotori accepted for us with thanks.

Upon entering we saw Nozomi seated; Eli was doing something else with her game, most likely preparing it.

"Hello there. Let me introduce ourselves, though you seem to know us." Nozomi greeted friendly, gesturing us to sit. "I'm Toujou Nozomi, my companion here is Ayase Eli. Feel free to call us by our first names!" Despite being glad this Nozomi is friendly, so far, I want to scold her.

This world of magic must be dangerous to an extent. When I think about the negatives, it sends chills down my spine. No matter how much fear I feel, as its always been, I’ll protect Kotori. Speaking of…

"It's nice to meet you, Nozomi-chan. My name is Minami Kotori, and this is Sonoda Umi. Call us by our first names too."

"Alright, Kotori-chan. Are you two okay?"

At our confused gazes, she pointed to our hands. They had reformed, but our fingertips were still charred black.

"I felt ya touching it for a good bit earlier. Usually the undead just run into it until they get purified, given they're commonly not the most… intelligent."

I don't like what she's implying.

"We've never seen magic before." I sighed internally as it came out as a growl again.

Nozomi looked at me in confusion until Kotori explained. "Umi-chan hasn't been able to speak properly since she woke up, but I understand her. About that, the barrier, we don't know much about magic, so we were curious."

When you say it like that, I feel conflicted about our choices. If Honoka were here, or Rin… or Nozomi, I’d scold them for touching something we don’t know about. God, what if it had been a magic that was set to annihilate us?!

"Oh!" Nozomi smiled. "There's a ton of stuff to do with it, but it's kinda bottled with humans. Ever since this new era though, we've been pressing for the field to widen."

"New era...?" Kotori wondered.

"Well you see, μ´s, which include the both of us, are important these days."

μ´s? So, it exists here too. At least, the name does. Not surprising, considering this is Nozomi. Where did it come from though? Greek mythology is- I’ll reflect on this later. It was more important to listen.

"Elichi and I lead the Church, and our friends lead the three other powers. Speaking of them, I was wondering about you two."

"Us?"

"Well you probably don't know about yourselves, about what you are, is that right?”

We nodded. The zombies should be properly addressed as Zombies. Sticking to proper terms will help gather information later. I’m in disbelief that I was so foolish. The System had inferred to them like a species, such as an Elf in fantasy novels.

“As a monster species, Zombies pop-up naturally or artificially, depending on what's happening. They'll hunt and eat their living counterparts. Usually. In many cases, they used to be human, so they prefer humans in their diet. Variants may act differently from that pattern, and then they'll get stronger. They're no pushovers. Variants are an example of what happens when Zombies, or any monster species, are left alone. Underestimated. They can become powerful, the most dangerous ones being sentient. Unless you're considered somewhat powerful, you'd run from one."

Kotori tilted her head, "Didn't you call us Variants before?" I don't understand either.

She smiled softly, "’Variant’ is a general term for abnormal transformations of monsters that people should avoid. A weak Goblin can cripple an experienced warrior if they’ve dangerously evolved. Back to Zombies, even if Variants can think, they can't resist flesh and eat whatever they can. But you two just left a big pile of it outside. It may have been you using it and our presences to attract prey, but I decided I wanted to meet ya. Elichi was against it though."

Eli paused her work. She seems ticked, "Nozomi, please think about your safety." Eli scolded in an exasperated tone.

"It's fine~, Elichi." Eli rolled her eyes and went back to work.

"Um, how do we relate to μ´s, Nozomi-chan?" Kotori asked.

"Hm~, I figured you were safe because of your behavior. Umi-chan protecting you was dashing."

I blushed, Kotori please... don't start...

"Mhm! I know! When she looks like that, her serious yet protective gaze is charming~." Why do you look honored, Kotori?

"Geez, that's embarrassing Kotori." I pouted.

"Aw~. But it's only Nozomi-chan, and I love you." Kotori cooed, hugging me.

Ugh! My heart... Not here!

I facepalmed, "I love you, Kotori, but please... Because it's Nozomi, no matter what this world is, she's the most dangerous." I muttered. Kotori giggled, moving away.

"I can't understand ya, but I feel insulted somehow. Anyway, ya both resemble our friends. Even from that lovey-dovey bit, you're the same. You could be twins if it weren't for the whole human Zombie thing."

"It's suspicious since they're both rulers of two of the powers, and even your names are the same." Eli seemed to be done, the materials shoved into a back corner. I hadn't noticed before, but our bags were now in the opposite corner. We’ll have to get to them later.

"It's a bit blunt, but it's like Elichi said."

I urged Kotori to ask them about the four powers. They were like this:

There were four races with their own kingdom, which were pushed onto their own continents. I’ll assume that these land masses are relatively close together for now.

The Elves, under Maki.

The Beastkin, under their Kotori.

The Demons, not to be confused with monsters, were under my counterpart.

The Humans, under the Church, were now under Nozomi.

They were all hostile until μ´s did some things three years ago, which they glossed over. They’re special because they’ve achieved something akin to godhood. Apparently, they’re immortal; they never age. Unfortunately, they can still die, and not everyone liked the peace, so there were assassination attempts.

The two explained that the attempts had started simple, but recently became more elaborate.

"So... You were caught in an attempt?" Kotori asked, brows furrowed.

"Yep!" Nozomi answered too cheerily.

"Nozomi." Eli sighed. "You see, because there's rarely someone who will match the nine of us in ability, we travel in pairs or trios. This time it was the two of us investigating the area. There were reports of Zombies here, and we walked into a trap and activated an anti-magic powder of sorts. It must've been an experimental version. The powder used on us should've sealed our magic, we think, but it only hindered it."

"Well, it was more like draining and suppressing it." Nozomi chimed in.

Eli continued, "We managed to eliminate about a hundred Zombies before two dozen Variants appeared."

"Why were you running from only one?" Kotori asked.

"It had a natural armor that protected itself from my magic. Being weakened, it couldn't penetrate and Elichi was tired." Nozomi made a ball of light and fired a few sparks for show, "I could have blasted it!"

"Geez, focus. Luckily, the other Variants were easy to rid of despite their abilities. When we got in a tight spot, Nozomi suddenly sensed a weak holy-power-zone. Next thing we saw was this weird place, ran to it, and eventually got to the point where we landed in your… Er, your “pelvic pile”, was it?"

Eli. Please, don't ever refer to it again. Alas, she won’t know my cringe-filled woes…

"Yep, like Elichi said. Now, would the two of ya consider traveling with us?" Nozomi asked.

"""EH?!"""

"Well, I mean, you’re Zombies. As interesting~ as I find it, others wouldn’t be kind as us. It'll be a problem for everyone if one of the humanoid races saw you two by yourselves, don't ya think?"

Certainly, if people saw _two_ dangerous monsters, they'd run and immediately call for a subjugation. While I don't know the average military force of the people, I wish that no one is harmed for a misunderstanding.

"Where will we go?" Kotori asked in a curious voice.

"Well, we have to backtrack and clean up the corpses first. But if you want to eat them too, they won't go to waste." Nozomi answered.

"We have to control these sorts of things when we can. Other monsters, or whoever, can use them to hurt people one way or another. Since this was a trap, the urgency is even greater. Not only that, those Zombies were well conditioned, so their potential for something malicious is greater. We must prevent that whenever we can." Eli explained.

"Um, but are you two alright to go out so soon? You must be tired."

"It's fine, Kotori-chan." Nozomi assured. "Since our holy magic is boosted here, we'll recover tonight."

Eli nodded to this.

Kotori and I whispered to each other and decided to accept Nozomi's offer. Sitting around with no knowledge is an unfavorable situation.

No matter how reluctant we were to leave the familiar shrine grounds.

Soon after that was decided, we laid down on the shrine floor in pairs, drifting to sleep.

Kotori's smell has such a wonderful effect on me.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke early per usual. My internal clock was already adapted, so I’m glad it wouldn’t take getting used to.

This Eli was an early riser as well, our eyes meeting. We moved away from our sleeping partners.

She gestured to me and we walked outside after she temporarily opened the barrier.

"I take you're a morning person, too? Or at least you train regularly." I nodded.

"While you're awake, do you want to get some things in the forest? Mainly firewood for breakfast." I agreed and we set off.

The forest she spoke of was visible from the shrine and wasn't all that far. It was very tranquil. Oh, how I long for the mountains again, even after our recent visit. Speaking of, I wonder where the nearest mountain range was.

Too tranquil. An awkward silence overcame us.

"Have you done this before?" Eli asked, initiating a one-sided conversation.

I made motions, trying to tell her.

"Bag... You had those bags because you did it recently? Guudo, that's great!"

I stopped and stared at Eli. Guudo...? Was Russian not in this world?

"Is something the matter?" Eli asked. I must've been staring for a while.

I made a noise and shook my head, prompting us to continue. Eli continued making small talk as we worked, understanding I could only answer simple questions in my current state. It wouldn't have taken long, but Eli was teaching me about the common plants and their uses. Although, she wasn't as confident as Hanayo in the field, she had said. It seems it may be this Hanayo's profession, plants that is.

Nonetheless, the knowledge she possessed was still interesting to listen to, as I’d never seen them before. Similar to common plants, yet alien. M

Before I knew it, an hour has gone by and we were going back, but then a sharp pain-

_Run_. _Return_.

Return to where? ... To my new master. Who was that? It seems wrong… My feet are already moving though. I-…

A familiar knight tried to stand in my way. I pushed her away, a part of me didn't want to hurt her. Something is... Is…?

* * *

Running for a day, non-stop.

Cave, a separate space. My master is found.

"Haha, this wasn't a waste after all!" Master approached me, a… human man.

"A natural Variant as unique as this! Let's see~, let's see~! Ah, but let me reinforce the binding." Master wielded a staff, the glowing tip touching my head. Think... Not good...

"Hmph, it had a little resistance left. Well, as expected with a naturally awakened Zombie."

**[ Brainwashing has been weakened by Player [Sonoda Umi], due to status within the System]**

H-huh?

"Anyway, take that strange clothing off." I obeyed. But that was... System warning... And shouldn’t this be… What was it called? Embarrassing? …Shameless?

Master circled me, "This was a female? Interesting, it’s been a while to see a surviving physical Variant. This Variant hasn't mutated into an unidentifiable form yet either. Hm~? Oh, it has the reinforced-magic-resistant skin from my other creation I lost. Hm... If it can fuse with the others that those two defeated... Yes, though I ended up losing all my elite creations, this trip was worthwhile! Follow me now."

I trailed behind him, my thoughts slowly returning. I know I must now keep denying him, _for her_. For a person who’s more important. I can’t think well.

Upon entering, various bodies were organized.

The other Zombies wandering around, the weak standard types, must've been doing it. There were only a handful around.

"I want you to start devouring them." Mas- _He_ pointed to the bigger, mutated corpses.

"After that, come find me. I want you to kill the Maiden and the Icy Flash." That... doesn't seem quite-... "Oh I can't wait! I'll have you capture that other Variant that's with them afterwards and experiment on it as well!" He giddily added.

Isn't that... Nozomi, Eli... Kotori is with them. So, the other is…

Kotori is in danger if he lives.

The next moment was a blur. There was no one to help him besides the easily defeated worker-Zombies that were wandering around. A voice told me there should be more to tear apart, but I’ve not come to sully my hands purposely. She wouldn’t like someone like that, right?

I felt magic pound my mind, whatever this brainwashing was, too ordering me to stop. But I would not allow Kotori to be in danger. _For her._ For Kotori.

I felt my chest heave. I saw his dead body, a feral smile on my lips against my will.

I was hungry, and I wanted power. If I was able to be temporarily brainwashed, then I was too weak, I reasoned.

It seemed wrong to me on principle; it seemed right for him to receive this fate.

I began eating. Slowly eating him. Every. Last. Bit.

I sat around for a moment, and then it happened.

**[ The skill {Moderate Spatial Magic} has been given to Player [Sonoda Umi] ]**

**[ The Job {Expert Alchemist} has been given to Player [Sonoda Umi] ]**

**[ The Job {Moderate Synthesis} has been given to Player [Sonoda Umi] ]**

**[ The skill {Advanced Mind Magic} has been given to Player [Sonoda Umi] ]**

**[ The Job {Advanced Mage} has been given to Player [Sonoda Umi] ]**

**[ The Job {Beginner Mage} has evolved into {Moderate Mage} for Player [Minami Kotori] ]**

**[ The Job {Master Necromancer} has been given to Player [Sonoda Umi] ]**

It hurts. It hurts. It hurts! It-hurts-hurts-hurts-hurts-hurts...! My head, it's...! I can only see white in my-... My... No, Kotori...

* * *

Hunger, ugh. Hungry. Starving!

I thrashed around on the ground, unable to control myself. The pain throughout my body had woken me up in an unpleasant way.

If I eat more flesh, I'll feel good. Why? I looked up. Bodies from earlier, the Variants.

I paused.

Think! A part of me says to think. Who am I? Kotori... Kotori needs me, but I'm so hungry.

Who is Kotori anyway?

I felt myself slap my cheeks. If I remember, I can eat. A compromise for now? Of course. Let's... Look around after the Variants are in my stomach. I want this pain to be gone first.

I staggered to my feet and walked over to the pile of corpses. Which one do I start with? ... Gah! It doesn't matter, I just need to fill my stomach.

I don't bother doing anything to them, eating them raw. Things that shouldn't be eaten by some standard, a human one I think, were eaten anyway. Maybe if Kotori was here, she could make this taste better. Because I like her cooking? I can’t think of anything better than flesh, but I want her cooking. But why?

As Variant after Variant was consumed, I noticed how different they were. Some weren't red on the inside; some had gems or sacks in them, which I didn't hesitate to swallow. In no time, the unique twenty-three were gone.

My head clearer, I stood to wander around the room first and try to remember. _I know_ I knew myself not long ago, I think, but the pain is annoying. It wasn't as bad, but it was noticeably persistent. I was still hungry.

I looked over at the regular corpses.

It couldn't hurt to sit down next to the pile, snacking, right?

I dragged the freshest ones that were away from the rest and took a seat on the mountain of corpses. The stone floor wasn't exactly as comfortable for my bare skin, after all. Wasn't I wearing clothes?

Why was I wearing them in the first place? Because I’m modest, and it’s common sense. But that’s annoying; but my body is only for Kotori to see.

My chest ached, or was it my heart? I don’t like this nervousness; I don’t like this feeling.

Nibbling on a limb with no mind, I started to recall my memories. Alchemy, magical professions, all of that. Knowledge had been shoved into my mind. Before, when I ate that man who owns this cave, my mind was weakened because of him and the knowledge overloaded it. I hate that.

My last thought had been a, ”Kotori”, who keeps popping into my mind. She was...

As I try to clearly recall her, a gentle feeling washed over me. My eyes drooped, imagining her cute expression gazing at me. Her amber eyes memorizing. I wanted to bring her closer to me. Then I could hug her, take in her scent and kiss her, and...!

I chewed through a couple of limbs, willing the blush away. What a nostalgic feeling.

Perhaps, if I keep remembering this, _Kotori,_ I'll regain my state of mind.

When did I meet her? How was she? I remember a lot more than I realized.

I remember being smaller, so we were children. I hadn't played with other children my age, so I went to the local playground by myself. I was nervous and hid instead, watching some girls chase each other, in a game of some sort. A different girl from the group, one with orange hair, urged me to play when she found me. The ash-gray haired girl, Kotori, was there as well.

Honoka... Kousaka Honoka. Minami Kotori. That is how I met my childhood friends. Yes, mine, Sonoda Umi.

As soon as I remembered myself, my head pounded as I accepted my lost memories returning. Eventually, as I automatically continued to consume corpses, the pounding ceased. However, the dizziness remained and took its' toll on me, feeling my body slump on the ground of the cleared room.

..

The hunger persisted when I awoke again, only this time I felt that I was less in control and had no Variant corpses to feast on.

I numbly felt myself stand, my body feeling not like my own. It felt like my urges could overtake me at any moment.

In any case, it's time to look around, outside of this dark room. There's nothing important in here, regarding this place. Or so I thought.

Despite my will, I couldn't properly act and walk out. I stumbled back, landing on my back. With a huff, I sat up and looked down on myself, eyes widening. I wasn't completely out of it and noticed changes to my body. Not clearly, but something was different. It's just my denial kept me from looking at it clearly.

Another wave of pain shot through me, stronger than before, forcing me to lay down flat again. At this point, I was sick of it. My hazy sight looked up at the ceiling; my body made cracking sounds.

Why was it changing now and not when I was unconscious from recovering my memories?

I heard myself shout in pain as I felt heat flashes. My chest ached, where I had seen some sort of tattoo on it earlier. If I wasn't mistaken, it was a bow and arrow. I felt mocked.

..

I don't know how long it has been since it started, but I know it hasn't ended. At this point, I'd blacked out multiple times from the increasing pain. I laughed bitterly in my mind to distract myself. For once, my recent pains hadn't been because of some sort of mental attack or hunger. Thankfully it seems that my mutations have ceased, but I'm scared.

My hands, now claws, are ready to poison whatever they may pierce. I felt jagged formations along my forearm, ready to shoot out and impale those in front of me. My stomach had a mouth of its' own, ready to open and consume anything. My feet, no longer feeling like such, wanted to clench down and pin my prey as I mutilated them.

What is this? After my mind has been attacked so much... I'm feeling...

.. … ..

I rubbed my face on the pillow I'd been resting on. It was nice and warm, and there was someone patting my head. My mind felt tranquility.

It also smells like Kotori... Wait a minute...

My eyes fluttered open, followed by a soft giggle. As I thought, it was none other than Kotori's thighs. How did this happen? Wasn't I...?

"Umi-chan welcome back." Kotori said. She sounds tired. "Keep laying down, relax."

Even though she said so, I refused. I bolted up and looked at her instead, and countered, "That's what I should say, Kotori! You look exhausted." And I meant it. She looked worse than those times she had to rush a big fashion show or meet a close deadline.

"Huh, me? No, I'm...", she shook her head, "I need to tell you some things first." I nodded for her to continue, it's better to first ease her worry. "Umi-chan, what do you remember?" Kotori's eyes were filled with seriousness. Knowing that she'd see through any lies, I told her everything that happened, not leaving out details.

An odd feeling settled over me, giving me a sense that I'd forgotten something, however. From going out with Eli, to the man and the blackouts, what could I have done? It must have to do with those blackouts. Perhaps Kotori knows? I asked her.

I looked closely at her face and saw her flinch, so I pushed. I don't want to pressure her even more, but I feel that what happened during those moments are important.

"Umi-chan, does your body feel weird?" she asked, finally.

"Weird? Not particularly, no." Which is strange, considering my earlier state. Did the others do something?

"I know you blacked out Umi-chan, but please try to focus. I think you can feel the changes. Think about how you felt back at the shrine compared to now." Kotori is serious.

I closed my eyes and entered a state of meditation... This sensation is indeed different. My mind feels more honed, and knowledge of the topics I hadn't known flowed. Even my body, it felt weird to me. it's as if new things could emerge and that something has latched onto me.

Kotori said that I should feel it; these sensations are the reflection? I must delve deeper into myself. I must thank Father for teaching me meditation alongside the martial arts.

Even with all my experiences in mind, I’ve never entered a state of meditation as surreal as this. Knowing that I was still physically on the bed in front of Kotori assured me, but this… As Nozomi would say, I’ve entered a spiritual world. World, as in I had form that’s floating in a void. Contrasting to my situation, looking down, my body is human. Oddly, I’ve no clothes on, but if it’s my own mind then it’s tolerable.

While the sensations within my mind were becoming overwhelming as manifestations took form, two things caught my interests. They felt sentient; apart from myself, it felt as though two other consciousness had emerged.

To my right was that symbol I faintly remember seeing on my chest. In better view, it was the symbol I’d used at our lives. It was a bow and arrow in dark blue, my old image color, and it was on the surface of a multicolored orb. Approaching this first, I was greeted with a hum as it vibrated in my presence. Gently floating into my hands, I understood that it was magically attached to myself. Quite literally, being my own source of magic power. Those newfound thoughts from earlier, about magic, told me as such. It’ll be a long journey, despite my preferences, but the new challenge of practicing magic was interesting to say. Resonating, it seemed that Kotori may possess her own orb, those I’m uncertain about the validity.

I let the orb float away, as it was sulking a bit. I’m sorry, I’m just a little uncertain despite the knowledge I’d been given. It really wanted to meet Kotori’s orb though, it seemed. Does it want me to press it onto hers?

I shook the lewd thoughts away.

Turning to the other conscious that I’d seen, I approached it.

It was _me_ bare skinned, but no longer represented my human form. It had scale-like limbs and a mouth down the center of its’ abdomen. A truly frightening sight, but familiar. If I recall correctly, I had sensations corresponding to what I saw here. Yes, when I’d awoken beforehand in pain. Now closer to it, its’ eyes opened and stared at me.

“ _Hello._ ” It came out as that Zombie gargle, nevertheless, it was speech.

“Hello.” I was surprised that it came out as Japanese. I’d been trying to do so since I’d awoke and been unable to do so until now.

“ _You’d think that we can directly share thoughts, but that’s not the case. However, we all share general thoughts at most. For example, please address me as a ‘she’ and Magi over there as ‘it’._ ”

“Of course. Sorry.”

It- _She_ smiled hollowly, revealing sharp teeth. “ _So, you’re wondering where we came from right? Being the original personality and all. As much as I want to say the System, it’s more like the fact it allowed you to resist the brainwashing. Oh right, that was a blur for you._ ”

“Brainwashing? I faintly knew something was wrong, and I felt like I saw many notifications, but I fell for brainwashing?” Not that I’m in disbelief, because I remember it, I’m just scared from thinking about it. My mind was so shattered that I experienced amnesia, thankfully short-term.

“ _Let’s see. You saw those thoughts from the skills, right? Such as Necromancy and magical ones. There’s a contract where a Necromancer binds a wild Zombie, and that happened to you, among another spell. After he died and you were completely out, we emerged. Magi was from all those magic orbs of the Variants’ you ate, while I was born from the freed energy of the contract.”_

The orbs, if I recall correctly, allow for monsters to use magic. The stronger the magic, the more valuable and dangerous it is to obtain and use. Aside from infusion with inanimate objects, they could be surgically installed into a select few beasts. Few, because the successful chance that the orb’s sudden power wouldn’t affect the creature’s mind was slim, under common circumstances. It could be successful if people used weaker orbs, and then developed them naturally, but that was also risky.

Beasts were like monsters, except that they didn’t possess the tendency to be dead set on killing humanoid beings, or usually born with an orb. Gratefully, the System provided details thoroughly.

“That makes sense. About this contract, I believe Kotori has taken ownership. She’ll feel bad about the implications and will try to disable it, I’m sure. What will happen to you?”

“ _Nothing. I’m here to stay, whenever you need me. How do I say…? If you haven’t guessed, I’m your body’s consciousness and since you’re a Zombie, I’m your Zombie’s too. I’ve been with you seen we were born and what you see me as in your mind is your true form that you’ve unlocked.”_

What she said made some sense. While I don’t know how long Kotori took to find me, I do know that I’d ran non-stop to this cave. Given that, I had to survive somehow and with my shattered consciousness I couldn’t.

And there _were_ many Variants that ended up consumed.

“I take that I’ll be relying on you to control my mutations from now on. Rather, _our_ mutations, as strange as it sounds.”

“ _That’s right~. Last piece of advice: Kotori should be put under the same contract, by you. It’ll help protect each other from something like this.”_ I agreed with what Zomi said. My skills seem to lack, and I am unsure a contract established by me could protect her, but it is better to try instead of abandoning the thought.

_“Now, any questions?”_

It would be the time to finish. In the present, Kotori is waiting for me to finish meditating. Even I hadn’t expected this encounter before entering this state. However, I do wonder.

“Why is it that your behavior fluctuates from mine? And what shall I call you? The other conscious, Magi, has one, so I figured that you have one as well.”

_“That? Well, I just wanted to do something different. I dunno about you, but I just want to let loose, but you kinda have a thing with Kotori, so I acted… Well she’ll tell you.”_

“No matter how you act, you should know she’s understanding. If anything, she’ll see you as Honoka within my body.”

_“Haha, you’re probably right. Hopefully there won’t need to be a next time, but I look forward to it. So, get going Umi! And the name’s Zomi.”_

With that, I was forced out of my deep meditation and opened my eyes to a worried Kotori.

“Umi-chan, are you alright? You’ve been meditating for a while.” Oh dear.

“My apologies, Kotori. I ran into something unexpected and had a lengthy conversation with myself. I did acknowledge my changes thanks to it, however.” Ha… More gargles for me it seems. Perhaps I should ask Zomi about it. But why are my other consciousnesses’ names so…

“Thank goodness! Besides the changes, I want to talk. About what you, or not you, did before waking up just now.”

I suppose that she means Zomi, and I wasn’t told what she’d done so I’m curious.

“Was it anything bad?”

“Oh no, no. It was good! Nozomi-chan said that you were moving by yourself because of the contract, and that your soul was being protected. And-…”

“My soul?” I repeated, accidently interrupting her.

Kotori seemed to hesitate for a moment, “Well Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan… Umi-chan, do you remember the brainwashing and a contract?” I nodded. “That first spell controlling you attacked your soul. That made it dangerously weak, and the contract was supposed to control it. It’s like caging a kicked guard dog and then making it run around when it’s better, I guess. Since he was apparently killed soon after though, the Necromancer, the contract turned into something else that automated your body. Meanwhile, your soul was recovering. You might not have known, but an incomplete soul trying to operate the body normally is extremely painful. Knowing you, Umi-chan, you subconsciously hibernated because you were too stubborn.”

“From what you’ve said, it is what most likely happened. But do note, I just wanted to be with you as soon as possible. You know that I’d do anything to ensure your safety.” My memories were only filled with pain, but Kotori had always been on my mind.

“Aw~, Umi-chan.” Kotori jumped at me and I fell back on the bed, embarrassed. “That’s sweet, but make sure to take care of yourself, okay? When I heard Nozomi-chan’s explanation, my heart stopped~.” She whined cutely and got me to repeat it. Sometimes I don’t like being treated like a child, but it’s Kotori.

“What was I doing then? Rather, my body.”

“Mm~, like I said it was all~ good. Do you remember how Nozomi-chan said Zombies could be artificial?”

“Yes. So, are you implying that he was doing that?”

“Yep, he was doing a lot of live experiments. I don’t know the specifics, but the summary was that he was torturing all sorts of people to make better Zombies. In this world, things like negative energy and resentment can do things. While they found those people still in cages, they were treated well. I went and talked to the kids while Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan talked to the adults, and they wanted to properly thank you Umi-chan.” Kotori smiled at me.

Well that’s good. “But I don’t deserve their thanks. Instead, I know who’s responsible.” Kotori tilted her head. “When I went into deep meditation…”

I told Kotori a little about what had happened.

“Hm~. I guess that when she slipped up her emotionless act earlier. I hope she can be more open like you said.” I see, so she attempted to not tarnish our relationship by being indifferent.

“Was she doing anything else?”

“The only thing were the potions.” She looked thoughtful. “And I think she helped Nozomi-chan find something earlier. That’s about it.” Her face perked up. “Ah, the potions!”

“What about them? What potions?” I asked, confused. I’m unfamiliar with what she’s talking about, but I do own knowledge to some extent.

“Um, Zomi-chan was making potions from the Necromancer’s research notes. They’re common potions, but they work very well on Zombies. The most amazing one was the advanced healing potion, which normally hurt Zombies in general.”

“What happened to those potions then?”

“She drank them, and she brewed some for me when we arrived.” Wait… If I recall, alchemy ingredients aren’t necessarily available.

“Wouldn’t that be countless potions?! How long was I out? How many materials did she use?!”

Kotori gave me a relaxed smile. “Umi-chan, calm down.” My heart pounded from stress, but I listened to her as I began melting into her soft gaze. “That necromancer was a wanted criminal, and he’d been hiding here. He’d stocked them up, and she just used his storage. Besides, you can’t get mad at her since it improved our mutation statuses.”

As Kotori said, I thought about my Status and opened the [Mutation] section. I’m glad that I can now open it mentally, sudden as it is. True to Kotori’s words, under _General_ , various resistances were listed, as well as high-speed regeneration. As satisfied with this result as I am, I do hope we haven’t developed a potion dependency. That wouldn’t be healthy nor convenient.

Kotori showed me her own menu, but the new resistances and regeneration were weaker for her. It must have to do with the difference of doses.

While it was opened, I thought to check my Status further. Conveniently, there are alerts to improvements and additions since the opening of the previous time.

I glossed over the numbers, the notable improvements being my mutations, the skills I’d gained, and a major improvement in alchemy, magic, wound treatment, appraisal, and some cooking related skills.

Despite this progress, I do not feel great joy, due to the circumstances.

I had no prior time to reflect on this, but what are skills? Do they measure our capabilities, or are they responsible for our capabilities? If it’s the latter, then there’s an uncertainty.

As Maki would say, we should grasp our goals through our own power. I agree with that sentiment.

“Umi-chan, is something bothering you?”

“It’s nothing too important. Shall we find Eli and Nozomi?” I’ll address this topic with Kotori after I have thought through it.

She stared downwards and I followed her gaze to my open jacket. Much to my embarrassment, my shirt was missing. At least I had my bra on, but how did this happen?!

“I think only zipping up will be fine, Umi-chan! Isn’t one of your mutations your abdomen?”

“Yes, but I highly doubt that my stomach needs a second mouth at this time.”

Kotori sighed, but looked content. She must have thought of something. She leaned over the bedside and grabbed my shirt and footwear, handing them to me. I thanked her.

Getting dressed, she explained that we’ll be going shopping at the next town. Admittedly, our clothing may look odd. Aren’t we Zombies though? Trying to fully blend in will likely be fruitless, but it will attract less attention in the long run, hopefully. Given the two’s status, I’m also concerned about the uncertainty of obtaining normal clothing. Rather, I’m worried Nozomi may tease us and propose a multitude of them that scream “snobbish”.

Then again, if this world is set back in the times, Kotori may be unsatisfied with the clothing entirely. That won’t be good, for anyone.

“Oh, wait a moment, Kotori.” I had almost forgotten. “May I form the contract with you?”

A bit too enthusiastically, Kotori relaxed back down on the bed. Having secondhand experience, it was difficult. In my absence, however, Kotori had practiced magic and guided me through the sensations. We’d managed quickly after I’d grasped it, which was shamefully a long while, and were on our way to the prison sections.

Upon following Kotori inside, children of many species ran up to us, most human. I was surprised because Kotori hadn’t said anything to me. Considering that I never learned our location, and that Spatial Magic was at his disposal, kidnapping various species was possible.

“Hey Zombie ladies, welcome back!” They exclaimed in various ways, beaming.

I was touched by their genuine admiration, but I am not the one helped them.

Zomi if you can take control, do it now, please!

* * *

“Are you back, Umi-chan?” I heard Kotori whisper as my conscious returned, and blinked.

We were still in the prison, but the children had wandered off.

“Zomi-chan did well and entertained them with me. You should really~ get used to kids.”

I blushed, “W-well… You know that it’s occasionally hard for me.” After scolding Honoka so much, I’m afraid that I may scare them since I tend to get annoyed. Not that I want to get angry. I can interact with a few, but these many energetic children are too much. Even so, “If there happens to be another occasion such as this, I will do my best, because I’ll be the one assisting them. Hopefully.”

I do admit that pushing out a newfound, alternate, consciousness instead of confronting a group of children was immature of me. Zomi deserved- Does she even like children? Liking them and committing a good deed are different things. Perhaps this was a punishment, considering her nature as myself? I silently sent her apologetic thoughts.

Kotori gave me her encouraging smile, “Mhm! Let’s do our best from now on, Umi-chan. But~, I thought you handled the kids at the dojo just fine.”

Nevermind, it’s her playful one. Curse Nozomi and her teachings! “This… Teaching is easier than playing. Furthermore, they’re trained to have some degree of discipline.” Even when I was younger, I was slightly afraid of other children until Honoka and Kotori helped me adapt. After our meeting, I learned that enjoying oneself has its own charms, as it spreads warmth like the sun. Similarly, Honoka. Admittedly an odd comparison, yet truthful.

“Umi-chan, what are you thinking about?”

“Honoka is a child.” I blurted, and she gave me the look. “I-I mean it in a good way this time! I was just thinking about how… Forget it. What’s next?”

I was afraid Kotori would pursue the topic, but she pouted and let it go.

We went further in and met up with the other two.

“Ah, Kotori-chan, Umi-chan. Have fun?” Nozomi said. Based on Eli’s reaction she meant…

“Eh hehe~, nothing like that yet~.” I shuddered.

“Oh my~, how devious, Kotori-chan.” Nozomi teased.

“Ahem! In other news, the various races’ authorities will come collect their people soon. Since we’ve restored the time flow, it’ll take another week, including the investigation. Umi, would you mind letting the investigators scan your mind?”

“Scan?”

They then explained to me that they needed the image of the Necromancer, to confirm his identity, as I was technically the one who carried out his execution.

More precisely, it will be a spell to copy a certain memory, which can then be projected by the mage. As a mage myself, though only in theory for the while, I could project it as well. These projections, however, can be tampered with. Of course, there’s also magic to alter memories directly instead, unlikely in this instance. Tampering this way is difficult to carry out when you’re not the first in a series of scans, and other mages tend to catch these schemes through types of traces, each to their own method of confirmation.

Eli and Nozomi had both conducted it beforehand, and yet some officials were stubborn, doubting the pair. Considering the matter stemmed from the human Church’s Necromancy research branch, many years ago, it’s reasonable to think that its’ leaders may be attempting to scapegoat a random nefarious Necromancer.

Aren’t they part of the nine who have contributed to this world, some even the rulers before the adventure? On the other hand, retellings of what they did do carry various degrees of doubt, and the ones in power had their own reputations prior. For example, my counterpart was depicted as the evil Demon Lord before forming a relationship with Kotori’s during their adventure; thinking about having your relationship put in a tale must be embarrassing.

Regarding the scanning upon myself, I’ve already agreed, knowing the importance of the matter. Due to my mental state during the short time I was with him, however, I was priory worried the image may be unstable. My worries were quickly eased as Nozomi was able to find my memory again, after conducting another scanning.

Fortunately for them, I’d seen his face clearly before eating it.

Not good, I think I felt my abdomen’s skin twitch. Have I eaten at all, recently?

* * *

The week went by faster than I’d anticipated.

It was greatly in thanks to the cave’s Spatial Magic setup, the investigators and escorts arrived through their own continent’s entrance. To think the magic he used to abduct his victims would be used to send them back. Citizens were quickly sent to medical facilities for check-ups, and hoodlums in the mix were sent straight to the various legal systems’ facilities.

The scanning and inquiries, some conducted kindly and others not, were exhausting but I kept diligent. It was easier to think of this like the press, or the parties Kotori must undergo occasionally for the fashion industry. Even I had appeared before select groups for my books, to reaffirm their investments, since I write under a penname.

I remained mannered at these inquiries, even if some spoke rudely to me. Still, they thanked me in the end. Flattered, I accepted their thanks and they left for other duties. With that first impression of the high officials of this world, my faith that their society is competent soared. Although, I won’t get any hopes up until we’ve seen a single town. Even then… No, I’ll just have to remain on guard instead.

In between this and daily activities, Kotori and I practiced basic magic under Nozomi or Eli whenever we were free.

In this world, all beings considered mages must be able to use the four elemental magics. They are the stereotypical ones: Earth, Fire, Wind and Water. Even special mages born with unique magic can. The latter that can’t are referred to as “Special Magic Users”, while those that can are “Special Mages”. The “Special Mage” title doesn’t necessarily measure their competence as a mage, only their compatibility for their extra, special, magic.

Extra magic, such as the Necromancy and Spatial Magic I’d received, applies to the various categories mages can pursue. However, it is a difficult road to expand beyond the elements, which is why the “Special Mage” title is not entirely for show.

For the two of us, Kotori having just coincidentally unlocked magic in time to share experiences, our skills helped us proceed through the steps. Unfortunately, Kotori’s core is weak so she cannot cast on a larger scale like myself for now, but her control is stunning. I had always admired Kotori’s superior coordination for fine details, despite having trained all my life.

Speaking of cores in more detail, the different colors seen within the core represent the type of magic they can utilize. Inspecting my transformed body had made me realize that the orb form was only visible within that, spiritual realm. Instead, these orbs are barely above the skin’s surface. They’re mostly inside the body, thus the formal term “core” was given.

That’s enough reflecting, it was time to head outside!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end goal is for these two to return to their universe after discovering why there was an outbreak, revealed by the being who sent them to a fantasy universe. Thus "Protectors" in the title.


	2. SE x LL Main A1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of an ordinary day at the DWMA with Honoka, Kotori and Umi. But, Honoka comes up with another bright idea.  
> -  
> A fragment of Arc 1, "μ’s Forms".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that I have of Arc 1 of my SE crossover, which I have difficulty with ever completing. I'm releasing this because I don't think I can fully finish the work before release as I first intended.
> 
> Since 2017, I've mostly worked on Arc 2 and neglected the Prologue (Extra), Arc 1 and Arc 3.  
> 

Honoka’s Club Idea

The three childhood friends, who’ve been at the DWMA for about a year now, were sitting on their conjoined bed in their dorm room.

"What?"

"I said, 'Let's make a club!'"

"I know that, Honoka. I just don't understand why it's a good idea. This set-".

"Umi-chan, let's hear her out first, okay?" Kotori said as she leaned into Umi, easing her.

"Well, I mean, we should improve faster if we work with others right? Besides, more people means more fun!" Honoka tried to explain.

"I think we should form a group, or club, too. I heard the more advanced EAT classes used to do it." Kotori added.

Umi raised an eyebrow at Kotori as she mentioned it.

Knowing her silent question she answered, "Well apparently there isn't anyone teaching it much right now, so it's optional, but it's really amazing.”

Honoka got in between and hugged the two.

“So,” glancing between them, “how about it?”

“Honoka, let Kotori finish.” Umi scolded.

“It’s a technique that has people resonate as a group. I’m not sure what it’s called, but it gives a significant power boost which increases with numbers.

While Honoka apologized to Kotori, who in turn told her it was alright, Umi closed her eyes in thought.

‘Father did mention this in the notes he gave me, but to share a bond like that, and the requirements…’

After things had calmed back down, they turned to their blue-haired friend.

“”Umi-chan?””

At their call, she turned to them, still in thought.

“We’ve learned soul resonance, yes, but it still needs perfection. We’ve gone on missions before, so we’re not rookies to say. To execute this skill however, it’ll be a complex process. It’ll be more so considering it requires other meister and weapon pairs, groups. But it would be easier if we had a working team, one that has worked together beforehand.”

“Umi-chan!” Honoka beamed.

“ _But_ I do not want you to annoy and force someone into such a position. They’re free to choose or form their own team.” Umi said, as she opened her eyes to shoot Honoka a glare.

“Eh heh…”, Honoka chuckled nervously.

“Well, we should be going to sleep now, right? It’s already late.”

“Okay~!” And Honoka went to straight to sleep.

Umi sighed, then glanced at Kotori, who had shifted to her own bed.

“Goodnight, Kotori.”

“Goodnight Umi-chan~.”

* * *

The next morning, Honoka woke up with purpose. She did her daily activities with cheer, and it was noticeable to her two childhood friends.

Honoka breezed through their morning workout, for one.

* * *

“I hope this isn’t going to her head.” Umi said nervously, as Honoka lead the way to the academy.

“I don’t think it’s very different from the usual. Honoka-chan already makes friends easily.” Kotori thought out loud.

“Yes, but what we’re asking is more serious than friendship. We’re asking them to risk their lives with us, after all.” Umi said with an exasperated sigh, “I hope she realizes this.”

Kotori hummed in agreement.

Despite Honoka making a lot of friends, it didn’t mean those friends got along. Honoka tried, but some people had no chemistry. Though, she persisted whenever she wasn’t being forced to study, using Umi as a reference of success, much to her annoyance.

* * *

As they entered the building, after a long series of steps, she continued with her daily routine. It was a surprise to them that she, well, didn’t do anything else that would’ve surprised them.

As the lesson began, Umi and Kotori snuck glances at Honoka. Seeing how Honoka _looked_ like she was focusing, Umi left her alone to focus herself. Kotori, however, couldn’t help to worry a little. Honoka usually didn’t think very hard.

Not that Kotori thought she was stupid, Honoka was just too carefree for her own good sometimes. Umi would scoff at that if ever told.

* * *

It was after their last lesson that Honoka told them her plans.

“Rather than a club, we should start a training group!”

‘“Training group?”” The two friends looked at her in confusion.

“Honoka, how does this relate to before?”

“Well, you know how we need to know each other enough to do soul resonance? At a training group, we could tell who we wouldn’t be compatible with! Not only that, I wouldn’t be forcing them as much, Umi-chan.” Honoka looked smug. “Besides, ‘training group’ sounds more mature and serious.”

“Right… So, you’re still forcing people to join?” Umi gave her a flat look.

Honoka looked nervous, “W-well, we’d need to attract people and get them to try somehow.” Then she smiled, turning to Kotori, “Oh I know! Kotori-chan!”

“Hm? What is it, Honoka-chan?”

“Let’s make some flyers!” Honoka exclaimed, pulling Kotori up.

“Eh?” Kotori could only squeak before being dragged away, Umi following them.

* * *

They arrived at a store that would provide the resources they would need, according to Honoka.

“H-Honoka-chan, we need to sketch a design first.” Kotori made out, catching her breath. A mad dash down the DWMA’s stairs wasn’t as bad as it was, but it wasn’t nothing either.

“I know that! But we need to see the art supplies to see what we can do! Eh heh, and Kotori-chan can easily draw something, so it’s fine too.”

“Even so, please don’t just rely on that!” Kotori whined.

“The most we could work with are color pencils and markers, things that Kotori already owns. Perhaps I could use a brush, thanks to my calligraphy practice, but I’m not experienced in drawing.” Umi said.

“Huh~. But what about glitter and stuff?” Honoka questioned.

“Honoka, you wanted to make this group forming more serious? Take responsibility and act like it. Having an artistic poster is already beginning to stretch it.” Umi scolded.

“Ah, you’re right.”

Umi sighed again.

“Well since we’re already here, should we see what they have before going back?” Kotori asked.

“That’s a great idea Kotori-chan!” Honoka quickly agreed and dragged Kotori in behind her.

“Geez…”, Umi mumbled and followed her friends in.

* * *

The experience in the store was uneventful, save for the comments exchanged by Honoka and Kotori.

Now that they were back in their dorm room, Umi could lecture Honoka thoroughly.

“Honoka, while I do approve of your plan to some degree, we need to think about the placement of our recruitment, as well as what this training group will do.”

“Place of our recruitment? Plans?” Honoka repeated.

“Yes. For example, what time would we meet? Can we agree on the same types of training? Would they follow our example, running, among other things, every day before class?”

Honoka groaned. Umi’s training was already tiring, even by just hearing what it is. It was useful, but if someone who didn’t know it was could argue with them. So, Honoka had to admit she had a point.

“So, we need to ask where we can advertise and practice, then make a rough plan for a training group. Is that right, Umi-chan?”

“That’s right, Kotori. But about the practice space, by ourselves we’ve been using the facilities outside. But it wouldn’t be fair if we occupied it, so perhaps we’ll have to ask for permission to practice in the woods.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, the shipping was originally HonoKotoUmi, as no one supported TsubaHonk in a poll. However, in recent years, I'm leaning towards writing KotoUmi but I feel that writing Honoka off is bad and wouldn't work due to the SE mechanics.


	3. Husk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umi acts a little strange, and is then struck by divine thunder.  
> -  
> More serious than the summary suggests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a strange one, because I've been reading too many cultivation stories.

"Umi, you're awake!" Mrs. Sonoda smiled. "Come eat breakfast, and if you're feeling well, get ready and go to class."

Wordlessly, Umi complied. As she went back to her room afterwards, Mr. Sonoda looked over to his wife, "What do you think?" More so than his wife, he was concerned, especially since Umi had missed their morning practice session.

Mrs. Sonoda took a moment to think. Since this morning, her intuition has been firing off, but... "Umi is probably just tired. Maybe she didn't sleep well last night. If she comes home early today, then you can start panicking~."

He immediately scoffed and crossed his arms, "I wasn't panicking, I was following my duties as a father to ensure our child was healthy."

By the time Umi silently headed out, her parents' mild teasing match hadn't ended.

* * *

Meanwhile, μ's, minus Umi, were sitting in the club room.

"Still no news?" Eli asked. Both Honoka and Kotori shook their heads at that.

"Umi-chan hasn't called or texted us about missing our meeting." Kotori further elaborated. "Yeah!" Honoka added, "It's strange that she'd miss important stuff! I mean, she would yell at me all morning if I did that."

"Do-do you think something happened to her?" Hanayo asked.

As everyone had a conflicted expression about their missing lyricist, Nozomi offered a temporary solution. "Everyone," she caught the other's attention, "let's see if she shows up for class. If she does, the second-years can text us and we'll all meet here for lunch. Does that sound good?"

With everyone in agreement, they decided to proceed with their meeting before going their separate ways.

For the two present second-years, they decided to wait by the entrance. Honoka paced around, while Kotori watched from the side. Occasionally, the other students would glance their way, but brushed off Honoka's odd behavior.

"Hmmm, she still not here." Honoka whined, a look of deep thought on her face as time ticked by. Unfortunately, the look hadn't faded by the time Kotori told Honoka class would start soon.

As they entered their classroom, someone offhandedly commented, "The three of you are cutting it close today, huh?"

Confused by the comment, both girls whirled around, surprised as Umi looked blankly back at them. Before they could open their mouths to form their own questions, the teacher came in and ordered everyone to their seats.

As they silently did attendance, Honoka tried to prod Umi, but crushingly failed as her calls went unanswered. Eventually, she stopped as anymore attempts would be risky, and decided to take notes like they were told to.

* * *

Honoka let out a loud sigh as the anticipated lunch break arrived. With a nod, Kotori texted the others as Honoka tended to Umi.

"Umi-chan, follow us to the club room!" Honoka yelled, quickly dragging her friend behind her. Kotori barely had enough time to grab their lunches before they faded from view. Thankfully for her, Honoka soon stopped as they arrived at the club room. Somehow, the rest of the group were already waiting.

"Umi, sit down." Eli ordered, watching as she followed her words.

The other two followed her actions, with Kotori locking the door behind them.

Eli began the interrogation, "Where were you this morning?"

"..."

"Umi-chan," Nozomi smirked, "if you don't answer I'll have to punish you~. By all means, keep being silent so I can rub your breasts~."

Contrary to anyone's expectations, Umi did remain silent, much to everyone's horror.

"N-nya! I didn't know Umi-chan was this brave!"

"I didn't know you were suicidal, Umi."

"I have to agree with Eli on this, sorry Umi."

"Eli-chan, Maki-chan, that's..."

"U-Umi-chan... please..."

"Don't worry, you'll survive! Probably."

"So now it's time for a-!"

"Hold it!" Nico's yell halted all the chaos in the room. "Hurry up and tell us what you did this morning, Umi!" Maki rolled her eyes, "There's no way she'll just-"

"I got ready and headed straight for class when I was ordered to. Afterwards, I was instructed to sit down and begin taking notes." Umi explained in a monotone voice. In turn, everyone stared at Umi, increasingly perplexed.

Overcoming her confusion, Eli asked, "Are you okay, Umi?" Since she remained silent, Eli replaced her question, "Umi. Tell us, under what conditions will you react to?" Her answer raised eyebrows, the rest stunned into silence, "Until I become whole again, I will respond to any reasonable orders from trusted individuals."

"Umi-chan," Nozomi spoke up, "Why aren't you doing things from your own judgement?"

"Moving around like this is already taboo... " For the first time that day, Umi's face changed. With a worried look, she continued, "But if I were to remain as I was supposed to, I am afraid I would die from being unable to care for myself."

"Nya, so Umi-chan only does super specific things? Umi-chan, Umi-chan, Umi-chan! Tell us, are you like a genie who'd mess up a wish because of how it's said?" Rin excitedly bounced in her chair. Slowly, Umi responded, "Yes... Anything not said like an order will be ignored, as it is irrelevant."

"Um, guys?" Kotori called everyone's attention before the situation could progress, "Lunch will be over before we can eat."

""Ah.""

"... Okay, we'll eat and continue this after classes, then." Eli took charge. "What about Umi, Eli? We can't order her around all the time, and we can't exactly explain this." Maki raised.

"Oh I know! Umi-chan, answer this: do you remember what you do everyday?" Honoka beamed as Umi nodded. "Then I order you to continue doing normal stuff whenever you don't have any other orders!"

""Ohhh!"" Everyone looked at Honoka, surprised by the appearance of her rare thinking.

Kotori met Honoka's eyes, the latter winking. In understanding, Kotori tested the effects of the new order, "Umi-chan, here's today's homemade lunch." Gingerly, it was accepted, "Thank you, Kotori."

With that temporarily settled, the members quickly finished their lunch before the bell.

* * *

"Kotori-chan, Umi-chan!"

Umi halted her movements, staying seated, while Kotori tilted her head, "What is it, Honoka-chan?"

"Kotori-chan, go ahead to the club room with Umi-chan. But first, Umi-chan, write a letter to the archery club saying you can't come this week and then hand it to me." Immediately, Umi got out a neat piece of paper and began writing.

Kotori looked questioningly at Honoka, causing the other to lean in for a whisper, "The less people who know the better, right? That's why I'll run ahead and give them the letter." She nodded, "I hope Umi-chan's club will accept whatever she's writing though. It'll also be bad if they try to find Umi-chan to explain herself." Honoka laughed, "I think they'll be fine with it, Kotori-chan! It's not like they have a compet- OH NO, THEY TOTALLY DO!" Luckily, the rest of the class had vacated, as they would've seen Kotori and Honoka panic with Umi uncharacteristically ignoring them.

Soon enough, Umi was done and set the letter on top of Honoka's defeated form.

"Umi-chan, let's go~." Kotori beckoned, after encouraging a deflated Honoka. Holding, the other's hand, they made their way to the club room.

Or they should've.

As they reached the stairwell, Kotori felt a tug and quickly realized Umi was dragging her to the roof. "But," Kotori thought, "we've never gone directly to the roof before, so it can't be because of the order Honoka-chan gave. Maybe Umi-chan has been playing a trick on us? Although, Umi-chan..."

Kotori's thoughts halted as she felt the air around herself becoming charged, as if static electricity were everywhere.

"U-Umi-chan?" Kotori stuttered, realizing the bluenette had let go and walked farther away from the rooftop entrance.

Taking a step forward towards the other, she felt dizzy and stumbled. She hadn't noticed the previously clear sky becoming darkened by cloud-cover, or the increasingly howling wind. During her struggle to muster the strength to remain standing, she noticed the clouds twisting. To her horror, the decent of the clouds signified a tornado was about to touch down on the school. Worse, right on top of them, becoming more apparent by the minute.

Kotori, knowing she couldn't reach Umi to drag her back to safety, yelled with all her might. Throat sore, she finally sob as Umi either didn't hear her or was keen on standing her ground.

She closed her eyes, too afraid to move anymore. Only to snap them open as pain shot through her.

* * *

"Woah, its gotten really bad outside." Honoka said, looking up at the sky from the window. "But it was sunny just a minute ago. Did the weather say anything about rain today?"

Like her, all the sports clubs decided to enter the main building, and they were also preparing to go home.

"Attention, everyone." The announcement system had turned on, muffled by the wind, "A tornado warning has suddenly been announced. Please do not go outside during this time, and try to avoid the glass windows." With that, the speaker clicked off.

"Huh..." Around her, the murmurs of dejected students reached her ears. "I should head over to the club room and meet up with everyone."

Honoka's feet went on autopilot and reached their destination, met with concerned gazes.

"What's up, everyone?" Honoka questioned their concerned faces.

"Honoka, where are Kotori and Umi? We know you went to the archery club, but we haven't heard from either of them."

"Ehm, well I sent them ahead of me after class ended. Sorry, Eli-chan. Have you tried calling them?"

Maki let out a sigh, "We all have, but our calls immediately bounced." She twirled a strand of hair, "Either they turned them off or their phones are broken."

Honoka went into deep thought. "Hmmm. Have you tried going to the roof?" Everyone looked at her unamused. "I mean, if they somehow got stuck outside, their phones would totally be soaked or something. And no one could hear them yell for help when the rain and wind are so loud."

"Honoka-chan is smart for once-nya." Rin commented, causing Honoka to whine.

"Elichi," Nozomi said as the others messed around, "Honoka-chan might be right. The main entrance should be open, so they should've come already. But if it's the roof door, it might be stuck."

Eli felt an incoming headache, cursing internally. Nozomi was right.

"Girls, I'll go look, you all stay here."

"Eh?! Buh Heli-chwam!" Honoka was currently locked in a battle with Nico, "I sh-"

"No." Eli said sternly, in a hostile tone they hadn't heard in a while. "It's too dangerous. I'll take a peak outside, alone." This time, the gazes were directed at her.

"" _Stare~..._ ""

Eventually, Eli shook her head with a small smile, "... Of course, none of you would listen to reasoning like that. Alright, we'll head up together, but _don't_ rush outside without a plan. The storm is getting harsher by the minute."

""Okay~!""

Making their way up, Nico began noticing something. "Isn't that the sound of a tornado?"

The others strained their ears.

"Nico-chan is right." Maki differentiated sounds the best. "It's hard to hear over all this other noise, but I think that's a tornado howling. But if it's this loud, it should be dangerously close. Even forming as we're speaking."

Eli furrowed her brows, reconsidering allowing the others to follow, "Then let's-"

In the distance, a familiar high pitched shriek was heard as the wind temporarily calmed. Simultaneously, the seven girls rushed up the stairs without a word.

* * *

Kotori's mind raced as she barely processed the rain, thunder and wind assaulting her in an instant. The sliver of brain power that hadn't been completely overwhelmed by pain and occupied by the reflex to scream, noticed the elements were _targeting_ her, as unbelievable as it was.

She struggled, yet couldn't help worry about Umi, who she had saw in the center of it all. No doubt, the elements over there were stronger.

Her brain went into overdrive as not even a minute had passed before the pain spread to her internal organs. But then, the pain faded, only to return twofold.

Such a cycle repeated over and over, and she'd lost the ability to do anything other than scream by the fourth. The concept of time was lost to her, but then she felt a change.

Faintly, she heard different sounds, made easier by the fact that her throat had lost the ability to make anymore noise. Her voice had left her in that instance.

* * *

Honoka slammed open the door to the rooftop after the seven witnessed Kotori's ravaged form. The color of blood was scattered about, around Kotori, as she bled from various wounds that they couldn't see through the obstructing weather.

"Kotori-chan! Can you hear me?!" Honoka tried approaching her one visible childhood friend, but instantly pulled back as lightning shot towards her. "Woah! That was close!"

Hanayo began to panic, "W-what should we do?!"

"I'll get some rubber gloves!" Nico shouted, the first to spring into action. "And I'll get the rope!" Nozomi followed.

Eli caught onto what her fellow third-years were thinking, and gave suitable tasks.

"Maki, you take Rin to gather some medical supplies. Kotori's condition looks terrible." Maki quickly nodded, having seen so herself. "Leave it to us nya!" Rin saluted, following the redhead down the stairs.

"Honoka, you get Kotori a change of clothes, and just to be safe, Umi too. And Hanayo the two of us will get a stretcher for Kotori, if Maki says if it's okay."

That said, all the members rushed through the school so fast that they met back up within seven minutes.

"Here, Elichi. A lasso!" Nozomi grinned.

"Thank you, Nozomi." Like Honoka and Rin, she wore rubber gloves. With the preparations complete, she gave everyone one more run through the plan. "Now remember: Honoka and I will pull Kotori here, while you, Rin, catch her and put her onto the stretcher. Team Maki, Hanayo and Nozomi will inspect her while the rest of us are on stand-by. But, I will let Honoka try talking to her, to make sure she's conscious."

""Yes!""

As expected, however, it was easier said then done. The lasso course was always diverted by wind.

After multiple course corrections, Eli cursing why Umi wasn't on their side, they finally got Kotori. If she looked bad from afar, she looked worse up close.

"Kotori-chan..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Missing Content:  
> The gist is that Umi's soul is doing some hardcore training in a realm that runs far faster than the OU. Because her body isn't improving in correlation to whatever Umi's doin', the crazy storm came to quickly strengthen it. Kotori just happened to be standing nearby to reap the benefits, and it only hurt like hell because her soul was still attached.  
> BTW, the divine thunder made everything okay, like a sparkly bandaid. And due to the vast time difference, Umi should've "gone back to normal" by the end of that week. Don't worry.
> 
> For an idea of continuation: That one @love-live-confessions post about being arrested by cops KotoUmi, but now they can punch cars in half. Basically a crack story about suddenly becoming abnormally strong.
> 
> Another would be my original idea: A crack story where the girls end up being able to order a robotic-like Umi to do anything for a bit, but it could literally be anyone else. ... I should've used hypnotism.


	4. The Gacha Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you are a "Gacha Detective" saving their daughter from a madman with an unexpected summoning, possibly changing your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but Umi only shows up near the end guys.

You slip into the mansion behind one of your companions, dropping from the open window. Turning around, you assist your assistant down as well. Double checking your equipment, your companion waves the both of you over. "Psst, I think the hallway is clear," she hisses.

The particular companion in question was named Whitney, wearing her long blonde hair in long twin-spirals, as always. Like your companions outside, she was someone pulled from a gacha box with your own hands.

* * *

Nearly ten years ago, you were a regular detective, which you still consider yourself to be. However, on April's Fools, the world ironically changed. It was both a cruel and pleasant "prank".

You were one of the lucky few to become a "Gacha Detective", after receiving your power of privilege, a couple years later. You're authorized to act alone by the government to conduct investigations. Of course, that wasn't quite the right wording, you thought.

On that day, many, yet not everyone, had a special gacha app along with the possibility of an exclusive spawn in an existing game appear on their devices. Yourself received solely the former, as you weren't an enthusiast that had any gacha games on your phone. Curiously, like so many others, you decided to press the big button that prompted you to "pull" from the box. Your honed eyesight saw a currency in the top-right drop to zero, as the animation began playing.

You were lucky in two ways. One was that you were at home by yourself, not that anyone else would've been there with you anyway; as the animation revealed you obtained a UR, no one could judge you as a little girl popped into existence inside your living room. Later at work, you'd discover that the fact she didn't harm you would be your second lucky break.

Your superior had called everyone in the next day. He had grimly started the meeting with a report on the current situation. Soon, much to your hidden shock, you learned you weren't alone when dealing with a new entity in your life. However, those who ended up pulling from games with unsavory characters ended up deceased. Hell, said characters even went on to cause destruction after executing their summoners. Thankfully, there were others in the area to stop them shortly after.

Furthermore, many gaming companies had temporarily shutdown their servers while you sat there in that meeting, but came up empty; there was no evidence that those spawns ever existed inside the game. Once they reopened, it became glaringly apparent those spawns were in-fact unique to an individual.

People tried gaining new phones, or wiping data, only for the gachas to reappear. Others tried giving them away to enthusiasts who hadn't received the ability to manifest their favorite characters, only for them to refuse to work for another individual, and then disappear altogether after the original user fully transferred ownership.

As time moved on, many more aspects became apparent.

The governments across the world established rules to help those with the ability to use these supernatural spawns, along with guidelines.

Everyone had unique objectives and profiles in the mysterious gacha app that'd appeared. The former was a way to earn that mysterious currency you saw, that people began calling "Life Shiny". As for profiles, they weren't about other users, like social media. Instead, they were about the user and the things that'd come from their pulls.

"Yo, who'd you get? It's been six months already~!" You frowned as one of your coworkers set their arm around your shoulders again, annoying as ever. "None of your business." Your cold reply made them back off with a chuckle. "Alright, alright, oh great _Solo Asshole._ I know what you'll say, 'I'm only reporting to the proper authoritative figures', and blah blah blah. I'll see ya around then."

As for those who solely had that app, such as yourself, it was also deemed the, "Necessity Gacha", after comparing results. Apparently, a gacha from the app would always have things you needed, thus random and unique contents from other people. But like the other gachas, you could be murdered in cold blood, and it could still feature a franchise that existed in the real world.

You hadn't thought much of the little girl being so necessary or dangerous, but as months passed, you realized how much your life had brightened. Soon, you even valued and treated her like your own daughter. You eventually named her Lily, since these unique beings came with no set name. Your daughter had beautiful silver hair that nearly passed her shoulders, with a cute casual outfit.

Thankfully, the gacha helped you provide for her, like for other users with their summons. With Life Shiny, you could quickly buy a room and store them back into your device, but Lily didn't like to stay there for too long. Thinking back, you neglected a vast majority of the features of investing in rooms.

One day, you discovered that her UR status was no bluff when she gave you a familial kiss. Reading the notification in the late evening, after solving your most recent case, you discovered that her profile fully revealed itself. You'd gotten your affinity up, according to the app, though it hadn't been your intention to discover the life-changing information.

The kiss had made you immortal, against aging, that is. You were very well aware you could still die. However, a panic began bubble. If anyone knew her ability, she'd be in danger, you thought. Cute as she was, her personality was sweet, but naïve at times.

Reluctantly, you realized you needed guards for the both of you, even if it were to be a hassle. While you could use the gacha freely, in the long run it wouldn't have been good to hide from the government. You had already registered Lily, after all.

Steadily, you registered new companions, as you pulled by pressing the magical gacha button.

In all, it was a tedious process.

Finishing the app's objectives for Life Shiny wasn't easy, but they did tie into the user's life, and their summons'. Thus, it has gotten steadily easier for you. Opposite of that though, was the bonding with those you'd pulled. Not only could they possibly kill you, but they could choose to cease at any given time. Thankfully, it was a merciful system.

If one of the summons resolved to disappear, there was an exactly three day countdown to get them to stay before they were gone forever. No matter who convinced them, they'd remain once they changed their minds. Additionally, the deadline could be extended with Life Shiny, but it was more cost effective to spawn for something new. However, if there was a loophole to prevent them from ceasing as they wished, there were loopholes of the opposite. Should the summoner abuse the summon, it could snap out of existence, and there was also the traditional way of committing suicide.

Many a time you had to deal with such instances, but you thank whoever grants these unique beings, because one of yours have yet to die or fade. Now, you have an experienced team who help you with work and babysitting, which couldn't make you happier.

But remember: you are a detective, and fame in your world brought misfortune.

* * *

You'd wandered around the large mansion undetected, but you were getting nowhere.

The reason you were there was to rescue Lily from a madman. He was a pudgy bastard you thought could only exist in novels, acting as if the world ran on a system of nobility and peasantry, calling himself a Count. You didn't know why exactly, but he indeed was rich. By legal means? No, but you had no irrefutable evidence.

Shaking those thoughts away, you continued through the halls by yourself. You'd separated with the other two earlier, now you're worried a bit. Whitney would be fine, but Akane was a regular human assigned to be your assistant. On second thought, considering it was her, maybe your worries were nothing.

You're startled out of your thoughts as you hear a faint commotion.

* * *

After interviewing the staff, it seemed they were all pulled from the Necessity Gacha. They were surprisingly willing to talk after the subjugation of their master.

The last one you interviewed was called the Head Maid. "We, the staff, do the household chores, and do not have any opinions about the master of the house. Whatever happens to him is not our concern, as long as we do our duties," she'd said. Receiving that explanation for the nth time, you thanked her and walked into the next room where the main cast was.

"You won't get away from this!" You continue to ignore him, as he struggled in Akane's custody. He ended up being all talk, spewing insults at you as he immediately was pinned. Luckily for you, his misdeeds were out in the open, sitting on his desk. Everything went smoother than a drug sting... not that you've been on one.

You continued to ignore him, going over documents about Lily's experimentation, until Whitney let out a loud gasp as Akane was pushed away from him. "Oh, do I have your attention now, Detective?!" Triumphantly, the wannabe nobleman stood with an outstretched arm. You feel yourself pale, seeing that he still had his phone, already opened.

The screen shoved towards your face features an odd gacha menu with a bright pink theme, featuring a 91.7% single-pull for a UR.

Those were not good odds for you.

His finger hovered over the spawn that has a black-edged katana, with a beautiful golden coloration everywhere else, floating above the pull button. Before you can take a step towards the maniacally cackling, beaten pig, he presses it and you become highly aware of a glow behind you.

Peering over your shoulder, you see the white light fade to reveal a regular looking teenage girl, who had long dark blue hair, standing to your right.

Though you're thankful that she's probably a human, you tense at both her expression and that katana you'd seen, which is now in her tight right-hand grip. Said weapon was a vast clash against her clothing, as with the pink-white-pink sweatband strapped to the wrist of the side wielding the sharp blade. She also wore regular bluejeans, short white socks and pink shoes, but you found her top to be a little particular. She sported a light blue hoodie, that had a horizontal pink line stretching across her chest. Based on the coloration of the undershirt that crept up part of her neck, it was pink as well.

Regardless, she looked good, yet intimidating. Very intimidating, as you vaguely see a midnight-black aura seemingly rolling off of her.

You're startled out of your observation by her deep voice as she addressed the room.

"I am Sonoda Umi, #0844. I am here to defend those that upon call me." The moment you saw her looking downwards to meet the pig's eyes, you knew it was trouble.

"Yes, yes! I am the one who summoned you!" He gestured around the room, continuing to shout, "These people have all broken into my home to rob me! Hurry up and get rid of them!"

"Is that so?" Your body tenses as her gaze begins to carefully scan the room, finally settling on Lily. Whitney has also followed her gaze, and immediately stepped in front of her protectively. You nod thankfully to her, but she's too focused to notice.

"What is wrong with her?" Umi asked, her voice betraying no emotion. Whitney gritted her teeth, "L-leave her alone! She's just sick!"

Yes, Lily hasn't recovered from the evolution pill the man had fed her yet, her face still having a tinge of green as she writhed in the padded chair face-down. You had faith she could overcome it, after seeing the document about it, but _not_ any fatal wounds delivered by a katana. To your horror, however, the blue haired girl takes rapid steps towards her. Instinctively, Whitney stepped back as she brushed past. The both of you and Akane hold your breaths, watching her carefully observe your precious daughter.

"What are you doing?! W-why haven't you gotten rid of these nuisances?! Help me!" The angry outbursts break the silence, and the katana is quickly pointed at his neck as she swings around. "Did you think I was blind? This child is clearly suffering, yet you lack any concern for her. A man such as you cannot be the victim." Umi looked absolutely furious, despite her even tone. You see him open his mouth again, no doubt forming an excuse, and she seems to understand that.

With one quick chop to the back of his neck, you watch as he limply falls to the ground. You're impressed.

"Should I tie him up?" Your focus returns to the blue haired girl, who now wears a gentler smile. "You all seem to be acquaintances of the child, and based on your badges," she points to the one on your chest, "seem to be people of law enforcement."

You nod and thank her. However you're baffled she decidedly took him down so quickly, despite coming from a Necessity Gacha. You ask her to follow Whitney to your personal home office, as you go back to the station with Akane, to have a discussion after your affairs.

* * *

After making sure the evidence was secure, and with that man behind bars, you finally go to your private office. Not everyone got one, but people in your shoes needed a place for their team. Private intimacy with each other was important. Friendly, of course.

You apologize to Umi, who you see is patiently sat in front of your desk, as you take a seat in your office. She nods to you, while Whitney beams. You're glad to see Lily resting peacefully in the latter's arms.

Straight to business, you ask Umi what made her turn against her summoner so quickly. She seems to contemplate, but ends up speaking anyway, and shares a little about herself. Or rather, the original.

She tells you, while confused initially, she somehow understood she was not the real Sonoda Umi. Evident by her brief introduction, #0844 was in reference to her card number in some sort of rhythm-idol-gacha game, where she was supposed to pose in costume. The real Umi was in a "School Idol" group, which she explained was an idol group who was still in school, but did everything on their own. It included spending their own money, composing and writing their own songs, inventing their own choreography, and making their own costumes. It was an intriguing concept.

But the self-funding did not explain how she- they wound up starring in a game... You decide its not your business what an idol from an alternate universe did, but you do ask what the girl in front of you will do from now on.

Seeing her confusion, you briefly tell her how your world worked and how she was one of those gacha beings. After receiving the news, she teetered, shock written on her face. But her expression soon held resolve, and she asked you if she could stay in your world a little longer. You say you could help get her a temporary pass, and she could temporarily by assigned to your app, but ask why she thinks she won't stay longer or long enough to bind to a user.

You see her go red, like a teenager struck by love, which she probably is, before mustering the courage to speak. While not the original Umi, she does share her memories up to the supposed photoshoot. With great embarrassment, she tells you her bonds with her friends in the idol group were something she couldn't live without, especially her two childhood friends, and you catch hints of her being in a relationship with one of them.

You politely nod, and you talk her through the process of bonding with a user. She blushes at the word, but it soon fades as she pays attention to you. After the bond was successful, you send her to the "Guest Room" you've bought for such an occasion. She looks baffled by the transition to the inside of your device, but thanks you as you put down the phone to grab your daughter.

As you watch Lily rest, tucked in with a face far more at peace, you wonder if the other idols could be summoned with the Necessity Gacha. Maybe Lily could listen to some singing while she recovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concept stems from a dream I had a while back, so I wrote it in a perspective I don't usually use. As for said dream, I only remember from "Oh, do I have your attention now, Detective?!", to Umi dealing a TKO. But Umi looked so dashing doing it, I had inspiration to flesh out the dream-plot more.
> 
> It particularly stuck out to me, probably because Umi had a katana, and we don't get to see her hold/use one in the official artstyle... which the dream did.


	5. Underlying Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pure angelic birb of μ's has always been just that, albeit madly in love with their lyricist since childhood.  
> -  
> A collection of Kotori's thoughts from junior high to sometime around their third year at Otonoki.

“Yes, but Kotori’s daydreaming does make me worried at times,” the new junior high schooler faintly heard her mother gossip.

Creeping over to the front of the door instead of making way to the bathroom, she listened in a bit longer.

A woman made a small laugh, instantly recognizable as belonging to Honoka’s mother. “Well, at least she’s doing better than Honoka. I love that girl, but lately she’s been sleeping in class!” She sighed, “I’m afraid the only reason she’s not always caught sleeping and doing her studies is because Umi-chan nags her, and the girls both help with her schoolwork.”

This time was Umi’s mother’s turn to laugh which surprised Kotori a little, knowing her more for her silent smiles. “Should I thank you for her~?” Kotori recognized as a tease. “No way! Your daughter is absolutely adorable when I do it; I want to see it myself!” Mrs. Kousaka refused outright.

Although the conversation was interesting, the girl was urged to move onwards instead of lingering, feeling a quiet rumble in her abdomen. Plus, Honoka and Umi would wonder where she went off to.

As for why they were in Umi’s home in the first place, both she and Honoka’s mothers had brought them over for the day, simultaneously taking the opportunity to socialize themselves. Being friends for a number of years and being big girls now, as she was told, the grown-ups didn’t always have to look after them; there was Umi to keep them out of trouble too, Kotori thought.

* * *

Junior high wasn’t all that bad. She was doing well in classes, their classmates were nice, and her childhood friends hadn’t changed too much.

She giggled, remembering how they recently swore that they were all certified childhood friends, deeming themselves old enough to not be children anymore.

But she did find some things unsatisfying.

For example, they had a bit less time together now that they had more homework and were taking to afterschool activities. Umi had joined the archery club on top of her training at home, she herself had taken to health committee work, and Honoka was working in her family’s shop or taking extra time to maintain a passing grade.

But she was also fine with how things were because she didn’t feel distanced from the two despite their busier schedules.

However, hugging her pillow and taking time to relax on the first day of break since the year started, her mind wandered to self-reflection. She felt keenly aware of her mind tending to drift towards daydreams, more than when she was a tad younger. Not only that, she’d also been having… stranger thoughts.

She couldn’t shake the conversation she had eavesdropped on, the event a bit foggy due to the passage of the months. While the comment from her mother was one of them, she also couldn’t forget the comments about Umi.

Whenever someone she knew, or rather cared about, thanked her she would cutely blush and stutter out that it was not a problem. Furthermore, Kotori noticed the reactions got particularly more intense when it was either her or Honoka, but in her opinion it was mostly with herself.

She relished in seeing it, but didn’t know why. Surely, if she ever told Umi how amusing it was then she’d yell at her, but she couldn’t help it; couldn’t figure out why she felt in such a way.

Why did she even think about Umi’s cute side so often? What had changed recently?

Future Kotori could figure it out later. Right now, she wanted to fall back asleep.

* * *

Kotori immediately went to her room, screaming into her pillow. Luckily, nobody was home to hear nor see her embarrassment.

She, Minami Kotori, was in love with one Sonoda Umi. No doubt.

Tomorrow would kickoff their last year until going to a new school. They’d likely attend Otonokizaka High, seeing how their mothers had graduated from it and her own mother was the chairwoman.

“Wait! Where we go for high school doesn’t help my feelings right now!” her mind screeched. Much internal deliberation had happened after that, kicking her legs frustratingly against her bed all the while.

Finally, she’d narrowed down her concerns into a single question for herself:

What would she do now to gain Umi’s attention as a love interest?

* * *

Jealousy was not an emotion she liked, not one bit.

For the past year, Kotori had pushed down her feelings for her dear friend, faking more smiles as she carefully observed things that hadn’t caught her attention before.

With her expertise from binging romance movies, novels, and other things, she was also far from oblivious. If anything, her imagination could go too far sometimes.

Ever since realizing what she harbored was love, one different from the friendliness towards Honoka, she also became attuned to noticing their classmates’ efforts towards having their own relationships. As long as it wasn’t towards any of the three of them, she’d gladly answer if they’d asked for help, usually with Honoka; Umi would tactically run away from any hint of romance, and they let her.

Unfortunately, Umi was quite popular. Considering her charms, Kotori shouldn’t have been as surprised as she was.

The socially awkward girl had quickly formed a mask of indifference in public, which school had fallen under. These days, her expression only fluctuated when it was just the three of them or if… she was confessed to.

Kotori should’ve been thankful when no one abused that quality of hers, to lure the susceptible Umi into a relationship, but she oddly found that she wasn’t. Suddenly, one day a dark realization occurred to her. “Those… those girls don’t appreciate Umi-chan at all!” she furiously thought.

Her claim wasn’t too far off.

The image Umi had unintentionally cultivated was that of a cool and perfect beauty, far more mature than anyone else in their year. She was also very kind and modest, and would agree to come to someone’s aid when needed. Additionally, word had spread that she would gently let down whoever confessed to her if she did not return their affections; far better than being harassed for it afterwards.

However, what did not spread was Umi’s clumsier side that slipped out during said confessions. Excluding any part of Umi was unexpectable, she thought, but Kotori could see where those girls came from. The blushing Umi simply didn’t comply with the masses’ fantasies of what they could have with the Shining Azure Knight, Sonoda Umi.

But the more she heard, or hadn’t heard, the more she wanted to forcibly reeducate people on her Umi-chan’s charms.

Whatever it took, even after death, she wanted them to see why she was truly the best.

* * *

… What could she do?

The overwhelming feeling to hurt the girls who dared get close to her Umi-chan magnified with every attempt she saw, but she couldn’t vent in her current state. Maybe she never would, and the thought intensified her excruciating pain.

But no, despite the dark desires wanting an outlet, the ultimate pure girl Kotori-chan with daydreaming tendencies was always in control.

On the upside, with every moment she endured the festering feelings, the more she was forced to contemplate.

Then one day, she came to a realization after being trapped for nearly her entire first year. What if she were to use the time she entered a daydream to vent? Yes, such a thing could work.

And to have that opportunity to enact on her emotions, her first agenda was to make her body stronger. Surely there were ways to make the process unnoticeable to everyone else, including herself.

* * *

Life had gotten much easier after the wicked thoughts had disappeared one day, around the second month since being enrolled in Otonokizaka in fact. It felt like a blessing that even the simplest of dark thoughts trickled away from the forefront of her mind, never lingering long enough to dwell over.

Well, that just meant more time for hopeful daydreams and costume ideas. Plus, her hesitance had also abated, meaning she wasn’t as scared from taking action.

Now, a few months into her second year, she continued to seek after chances to actively lay down hints just as she’d been doing. By this point, even Honoka was in the know and Kotori was ecstatic hearing that the ginger would be supporting her two childhood friends.

Unknowingly to her, Honoka would be dragging the two of them along the most memorable adventure to save their beloved school, more than she had so far.

* * *

An absolutely hilarious situation. Honestly, did they think they were Umi’s match, never mind hers?

She stared straight at the opposing parties who had stopped in favor of turning towards her, wide-eyed after she let out a long suppressed mad cackle, both her Umi-chan and the enemy. That, or maybe they were more surprised that a supposedly weak girl could’ve broken away from the chains.

Although maddened with rage, Kotori did recognize the opportunity when she saw it. “Come now, it’s been a while since I’ve last killed!”

Using the muscles the usual Kotori was oblivious of, she quickly dashed and disarmed the first man, killing him in a beautiful spray of blood. In the ensuing chaos as both sides went back into action after realizing what she’d done, she successfully replicated the pattern until she was certain none were left. She even made sure to go back for the ones that Umi had knocked unconscious, ensuring they would never bother them again.

Afterwards, while trying to flick the blood off in vain, Kotori heard Umi approach behind her.

She looked quite nervous confronting her, she noted. “K-Kotori, did you have to kill them all?” Umi asked, her expression tense.

Despite taking notice of that, Kotori couldn’t hide the bloodthirsty expression from her beloved. “Of course, Umi-chan~,” she replied sweetly, “They were the bad guys, right? And they also tried to chain and gag us all back here for an idol group hostage package deal, no? Just for hurting us, more importantly you~, they deserved death.”

“That may be so, but their death sentences should’ve been delivered by law!” Umi argued. “Kotori, why are you suddenly so merciless?” She could only laugh at that.

“Ah, what a shame, Umi-chan. If you can’t return this act of love right now, at least help Kotori not go to prison okay~? This is farewell for now~.”

She internally smirked as she successfully retracted, watching the expected fallout. But as heartless as she was, she did worry about Umi’s wellbeing and their future relationship.

* * *

“Kotori?! Are you alright?”

The girl blinked, confused as to why Umi was so close to her face in a dimly lit room, the rest of a panicked μ's tied and gagged seen past her shoulder. Why were they there? Where were they?

“Kotori, please say something,” Umi emphasized, tightening the grip on her shoulders that she hadn’t noticed was there.

Slowly, after hearing the unusually desperate beg coming from her, her mind began to work.

The first thing she felt was the sensation of a coldness seeping into her, soon realizing that she felt wet on certain patches of skin. That begged the question as to why she was splattered in liquid while a quick glance over Umi showed her to be dry.

So she looked down.

The simple action turned out to be a poor one, as even the poor lighting showed the color of the fresh blood on her hands.

“Why am I…?” Kotori confusedly asked out loud, a tremble to her voice. Reflexively, she also tried to take a step back in her disbelief, but Umi kept her firmly in place.

“Kotori, please look at me.” So she did, completely freezing after doing so after meeting the intense gaze. “Do you truly not remember what you’ve done?” Umi asked, confirming the fear that’d sprouted in Kotori’s shaken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suddenly had this idea about the yandere!Kotori concept. This is, of course, not fleshed out.
> 
> Up until the end of their 2nd year would be the prologue, and it wouldn't include the true reveal fight. Instead, the story would start with an expanded focus, entering with some dire scene akin to "μ's Mercenary Start" by DeathGremory, which would result in the other Kotori snapping in front of everyone and covering herself with the carnage - accidentally - seen at the end here.
> 
> Personally, I'd love to expand on this but I have other projects to work on... Unless?


End file.
